The Game
by DramioneJeanMalfoy
Summary: "Guys, bagaimana kalau kita membuat suatu permainan, atau apalah itu, untuk menyatukan mereka?" Usul Theo. "Permainannya begini, kita dibagi dua tim,tentunya sesuai asrama, Slytherin pada Draco, Gryffindor pada Hermione, untuk memengaruhi mereka agar mencintai satu sama lain...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** JK Rowling

**Pairing :** Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger

**Warning :** Typo, OOC , AU dan banyak lagi..

**Note :** disini gak ada yang mati –eh maksudnya meninggal waktu di hp7 ya,,, kayak misalnya Dumbledore masih hidup, snape juga. Tapi tentu saja si hidung-pesek dan pengikutnya sudah tiada ^^ enjoy..

Don't like Don't Read -_-

RnR? Tapi jangan flame ya?

**The Game**

Perang besar melawan Voldemort sudah berakhir, dan tentu saja Harry James Potter si the-boy-who-lived lah yang memenangkannya, karena kemenangan pasti akan berpihak pada kebenaran. Sekarang The Golden Trio menjadi 'primadona' di Hogwarts. Setiap langkah kaki mereka, setiap gerak-gerik mereka, dan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir mereka, selalu saja menjadi sorotan dari fans-fans mereka.

Hermione sangat terganggu dengan hal ini, setiap dia ke perpustakaan, ke aula besar, bahkan jalan menuju asrama keutua murid pun, ia selalu dibuntuti oleh para fansnya yang seolah seperti paparazzi di dunia muggle yang tak ada lelahnya. Hermione adalah ketua murid putri sekarang, dan, coba tebak, siapa yang menjadi partnernya selama satu tahun ini? Yaaa kalian semua benar saudara-saudaraaa partnernya adalah si Ferret-Albino-si-menyebalkan Draco Malfoy! Hermione sangat sangat terkejut saat Prof Dumbledore mengumumkan berita ini. Setiap minggunya pasti akan ada gosip tentang Hermione dan Draco, padahal itu semua diragukan kebenarannya.

Yeah, Draco juga sekarang menjadi 'artis' Hogwarts yang bukan hanya dipuja karena ketampanannya, sekarang ia juga di hormati sebagai pahlawan. Bukannya dibenci, ia malah mendapat semacam penghormatan yang berlebihan pada dirinya. Draco tak habis pikir, dia ini kan bekas pelahap maut alias _followers _dari si makhluk-tak-berhidung itu. Menurut penuturan teman-teman Draco, ia dipuja dan di puji karena sewaktu perang, ia berpihak kepada Orde Phoenix. Melawan pelahap maut yang masih setia pada Voldemort, membunuhnya dengan beringas, bahkan ia membunuh suami Bellatrix sang psikopat gila. Ia juga berani menentang ayahnya, membujuknya untuk beralih pihak, dan ternyata upayanya tak sia-sia.

Entah mengapa, Draco merasa Voldemort memang salah, salah dalam segala hal, salah dalam menyiksa muggle yang tak bersalah, salah karena menyiksa seseorang yang tak mau menurut padanya, salah karena dia menyiksa keluarga Potter, padahal, salah apa keluarga Potter sehingga Voldemort menyiksanya? Salah hanya karena mereka menentangnya? Setiap orang kan juga memiliki hak untuk memilih jalan mana yang akan ditempuhnya. Maka dari itu, sekarag status darah sudah tak berarti untuk dibanggakan.

Sekarang, Draco menjadi 'sedikit' melunak sifatnya. Ia menghormati teman-temannya, tapi tentu saja sifat 'Malfoy' nya masih ada. Ia bahkan sering bertegur sapa dengan Harry, ataupun Ron Draco juga sudah memanggil dengan nama kecilnya, mereka jadi akrab. Tapi, kalau bersama Hermione, jangan ditanya, mereka masih seperti dulu.

Jam masih menunjukan pukul 6 pagi. Hermione sedang bersantai di ruang rekreasi dan membaca buku tanpa sadar sekarang jarum jam sudah menunjuk di angka berapa. Hingga akhirnya Draco keluar dari kamarnya.

"Pagi berang-berang" Sapa Draco dengan suaranya yang masih terdengar lemas dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Kelihatannya baru saja bangun beberapa detik yang lalu dan langsung menuju ruang rekreasi.

"pagi juga, ferret" balas hermione dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"hmmm enak sekali coklat panasmu" setelah Draco berkata begitu, baru Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya pada Draco dan langsung membelalak.

"MALFOY! KAU MENGHABISKAN COKLATKU! AKU SUDAH MEMBUATNYA DENGAN SUSAH PAYAH DAN SEPENUH HATI, DAN SEKARANG KAU MENGHABISKANNYA TANPA PERMISI, AKU BEUM MEMBERIMU IJIN UNTUK ITU TAPI KAU SUD –" omelan Hermione terhenti oleh Draco yang segera membantah.

"BERANG-BERANG! KEMANA OTAKMU? JIKA AKU MEMINTA IJIN PADAMU PUN, KAU PASTI TIDAK AKAN MEMBERIKANNYA!" kata Draco yang suara baritonnya sudah normal. 'eh iya, benar juga' batin Hermione mukanya memerah "Kenapa mukamu memerah? Kau sakit? Sakit apa? Sakit karena sebagian otakmu hilang entah kemana? OKE JANGAN BANYAK BICARA! AKU MAU MANDI! Tubuhku gerah jika berdebat terus denganmu, saking gerah dan panasnya, mungkin bisa mengeluarkan api!" seketika Hermione teringat sesuatu yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya, yaitu...

"OH TIDAK! AU JUGA BELUM MANDI! AKU DULUAN YANG MANDI, MALFOY" Teriak Hermione.

"TAK AKAN BISA!"

Mereka berdua berlarian menuju kamar mandi dan derdesakkan di palang pintu kamar mandi.

"Ayolah Malfoy, biarkan aku dulu yang masuk, aku janji aku takkan mandi terlalu lama" hermione berkata terengah karena dia berdesakan dengan Draco untuk masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Tidak tidak tidak. Tidak akan pernah aku mengalah padamu"

"Ayolah Ferret, dimana-mana pasti 'Ladies First' dan –"

"Tak akan pernah ada kata 'Ladies First' untukmu! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" seru Draco menodongkan tongkatnya ke tubuh Hermione. Hermione membatu ditempat. "Ehm tampaknya aku yang menang, GRANGEEEEEEERRR!" tambah Draco menyeret Hermione menjauh dari kamar mandi dan Draco langsung menuju kamar mandi dengan berjalan santai.

Lima belas menit selanjutnya, Draco keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih berantakkan dan jubah mandi berlambang M besar di dada kirinya.

Draco menghampiri Hermione yang masih berdiri mematung karena Draco tadi, lalu menyeretnya kembali menuju kamar mandi, dan langsung melepaskan mantra pengikatnya.

"MALFOY! APA-APAAN INI! AKU BISA TERLAM –"

"I Don't care. Cepatlah mandi, jika kau terus berpidato, kau akan semakin terlambat datang kekelas! Apalagi, kita sekelas di jam pertama hari ini, dan coba tebak, siapa yang mengajar? Professor Severus Snape, guru kesukaanku" Goda Draco dan langsung menutup pintu sebelum Hermione sempat berkata-kata.

Hermione berusaha mandi dengan sangat cepat, takut terlambat di kelas Snape. Sedangkan Draco menuju kamar dan segera menggunakan seragam, setelah itu, menyiapkan tugas-tugas dalam perkamen sepanjang 2 meter, dan sibuk mencari tintaya yang entah dimana.

"SHIT! Dimana tintaku? Aku juga bisa ikut-ikutan terlambat dengan si berang-berang itu!"

Sementara Draco masih sibuk, Hermione sudah ada di kamarnya menggunakan seragam dan jubah Gryffindor, menguncir rambutnya asal, lalu menyambar tas dan turun keruang rekreasi lalu segera pergi dari penjara ini.

Draco dan Hermione keluar dari kamar masing-masing dengan bersamaan, kemar mereka bersebrangan, hampir saja mereka menabrak satu sama lain. Saling memandang beberapa detik, lalu berlomba-lomba melangkahkan kaki panjang- panjang dengan tergesa, keluar dari pintu asrama yang didepannya dijaga dua gargoyle Singa dan Ular.

Diluar tak ada siapa-siapa. Tak ada fans Draco ataupun Hermione. Itu artinya, sekarang jam peajaran sedang berlangsung. Merela berlari sekencang yang mereka mampu, melangkahkan kaki sepanjang yang mereka bisa. Menuruni menara tempat asrama mereka berada. Jubah mereka berkibar-kibar saat berlari tak henti di koridor-koridor Hogwarts. Saling tarik menarik jubah, saling menggamit lengan untuk menghambat partnernya dan juga saling mencaci maki menyalahkan .Tiba-tiba...

CKREK.

Langkah mereka terhenti. Dengan bersamaan Draco dan Hermione mundur beberapa langkah, perlahan, dan menemukan Collin Creevey di persimpangan koridor.

"Apa hhhh yang kau hhhh lakukan Collin?" Tanya Hermione terengah.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan dan melihat pemandangan sekitar lalu mengambilnya dengan kameraku" senyum Collin.

"Hey Creevey,hhhh bisakah kau meminjamkanku kameramu untuk melihat hasil jepretanmu yanghhh luar biasa itu? Dan apa yang hhkau laukan di saat jam pelajaran berlangsung Creevey?" Draco masih terengah, memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Collin namun langsung mengatur nafasnya dengan baik. Berterimakasihlah pada Quidditch dan 'training-training' menjadi pelahap maut yang melelahkan namun membuatnya tak lemah dan fisiknya sangat kuat.

" Oh, tak tahukah kalian kalau kelas seangkatanku hari ini dihapuskan pelajaran pertamanya? Ya, ya, ya,,, ini kebijakan Prof Dumbledore dan aku sendiri tak tau apa alasannya. Teman-temanku banyak yang ditaman atau ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka yang beum selesai. Dan untuk kameranya, jika aku menjualnya ke Daily Prophet dapat berapa Galleon ya untuk Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger yang sedang berlari ditengah- tengah jam pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung? Ummm 50-100 mungkin?" Collin tersenyum jahil.

"_Please_ Collin, berikan hasil fotonya, aku berjanji akan melakukan apa yang kau suruh –" Hermione memelas dengan tangannya ditautkan didepan dadanya.

"Oke, kalau begitu, maukah kau mencium Draco Malfoy ini didepan seluruh siswa Hogwarts, didepan seluruh guru, dihadapan sahabat-sahabatmu, dan didepan Rita Skeeter?" tantang Collin

"Kau gila? Mana mungkin aku dan FERRET BODOH INI MAU MELAKUKAN HAL ITU? TAK A-KAN PER-NAH" Sergah Hermione.

"Aku juga jijik mau melakukannya dengan –" Kata Draco terpotong oleh Collin.

"Well.. well.. well kalau tidak mau, ya sudah, aku akan menyerahkannya pada Daily Prophet secepatnya dan tebak apa yang akan terjadi? Oooooooohhh ohhhh" Seringai jahil di bibir Collin makin menjadi-jadi.

Hermione dan Draco bertatap-tatapan. Tiba-tiba Draco menyeringai karena mendapat ide baru yang menurutnya sangat brilian.

"Well Collin, tampaknya tanganku ini ingin mencium wajahmu tepat di hidungmu itu" Kata Draco menyeringai sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan menepuk-nepukkan ke tangan sebelahnya yang terbuka.

"Mau main kekerasan eh? Prof-Professor Mc Gonagall" Collin berkata dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan muka tak berdosa.

Hermione dan Draco berbalik, mencari-cari sosok Mc Gonagall yang tadi ditunjuk Collin ada di belakang mereka.

"Dimana? Aku tak melihatnya, Malfoy, kurasa kita diti...pu" Hermione melemas saat berbalik dan melihat Collin sudah jauh berlari di ujung koridor. Tanpa pikir panjang, keduanya kembali berlari untuk mengejar Collin.

Mereka berdua mengikuti kemana Collin pergi. Dari koridor ke koridor lain menyusuri setiap seluk-beluk Hogwarts. Tiba-tiba, Collin hilang entah kemana.

"Kemana sih perginya si bocah ingusan itu? Jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi, aku akan membunuhnya" Draco menggeram.

"Tampaknya dia di kamar kebutuhan. Dan kuyakin dia masuk dan meminta pada kamar kebutuhan supaya kita tak bisa menemuinya. Jadi, percuma saja kita memohon pada kamar kebutuhan." Cela Hermione.

Mereka terdiam lama memandangi tembok di koridor Hogwarts itu. Hingga akhirnya Hermione mengingat sesuatu.

"Malfoy, apa yang kita lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya kita ada di kelas Ramuan?" Hermione baru saja teringat akan hal itu. Ia sekarag jadi merasa seperti Neville yang pelupa, nampaknya ia harus membeli Remembrall.

BRAAKKK

Pintu masuk ke kelas Ramuan menjeblak terbuka membuat semua orang yang berada di dalamnya menoleh ke arah pintu. Tak terkecuali Snape.

"Maaf Professor hhh, kami ter –hh lambat" kata Hermione menundukkan kepalanya yang merah padam.

"Tak tahukah kalian, Mr Draco Malfoy, Miss Hermione Granger, bahwa kalian terlambat EMPAT PULUH MENIT DI PELAJARANKU? EMPAT PULUH MENIT? Aku mungkin masih bisa memberi toleransi pada murid yang terlambat 5 menit di jam pelajaranku, tapi kalian EMPAT PULUH MENIT. Apa alasan kalian?" Snape marah-marah, teriakannya terdengar menggema di ruangan kelas yang mendadak sunyi. Bahkan, anak-anak Slytherin pun mengunci mulutnya masing- masing.

"Ini semua gara-gara Malfoy yang mengahala-"

"Tidak Prof, dia yang mulai duluan untuk mencaciku dan-"

"Aku tak akan seperti itu jika kau tak menghabiskan coklatku dari gelasku-"

"Sudah, diam!" perintah Snape tak didengarkan, meskipun Snape menjentikkan jarinya dan menepuk tangannya berunglang kali.

"KAU YANG SALAH, BERANG-BERANG RAMBUT SEMAK!"

"KAU FERRET! KAU YANG-"

"KAU YANG SALAH!"

"KAU!"

"KAU!"

"KAU INI ID-" kata-kata Hermione terhenti dan seketika Hermione tak bisa berbicara, sulit untuk mengeluarkan kata-katanya

"APA? AKU APA? KAU TAK MELANJUTKANNYA? KENAP-" Draco juga tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-katanya yang tertahan di ujung bibirnya.

Ternyata ini disebabkan oleh mantra 'Langlock' yang dilayangkan Snape kepada mereka berdua, membuat masing- masing lidah mereka menempel ke langit- langit mulut mereka. Wajah Snape kentara sekali kelihatan sangat marah. Draco dan Hermione menunduk lagi. Hermione merutuki nasibnya, hari ini adalah hari sialnya. 'Dewi Fortuna, tolonglah, berpihaklah padaku' batin Hermione memohon.

"BISAKAH KALIAN MENGHORMATIKU? GURU KALIAN? KALIAN SUDAH DATANG TERLAMBAT KE KELASKU, MEMBUKA PINTU DENGAN TAK SOPANNYA, DAN BARUSAN SALING BERDEBAT DI DEPAN GURUMU? DIDEPAN SEMUA MURID YANG ADA DI SINI? APAKAH ITU YANG DINAMAKAN SO-PAN SAN-TUN? 50 POIN DIPOTONG DARI GRYFFINDOR DAN SLYTHERIN!" semua murid terpekik kaget. Snape benar-benar marah, berapi-api. Jika Snape bisa meledak, pasti ia akan meledak sekarang juga. "DAN DETENSI SEMINGGU BERSAMAKU MULAI HARI RABUJAM 8 MALAM DI KANTORKU! SILAHKAN KELUAR DARI KELASKU!" Lalu Snape mencabut mantra 'langlock' tadi.

"Maaf Professor, saya tak bermaksud meakukannya, saya benar-benar menyesal professor, tolong maafkan-" Hermione berkata sambil menahan tangis.

"KE-LU-AR SEKARAG JUGA GRANGER DAN MALFOY!" teriak Snape sambil mendorong keduanya keluar.

Bulir-bulir sebening kristal jatuh membanjiri pipi Hermione. Ia tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Bagaimana tidak. Rasa bersalah menerjang jiwanya, semakin membuat Hermione terisak dan air mataya tak dapat dibendung lagi. Lagipula, ini adalah detensi pertamanya.

Sedangkan, Draco berteriak "AAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH". 'Ini semua salah Granger, salah Collin' batin Draco, ia harus memberi pelajaran pada keduanya dilihatnya Hermione masih menangis tersedu-sedu. Draco menarik tangan Hermione dan mendorongnya ke dinding kastil, beberapa meter jauhnya dari ruang kelas Ramuan. Draco menahan Hermione di dinding dengan tangannya.

"mau ap-apa k-kau Malfoy? Jangan buat aku marah, atau aku bisa membunuhmu!" bentak Hermione, pipinya masih basah.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG MEMBUNUHMU GRANGER! KAU YANG MENYEBABKANKU SEPERTI INI!" Draco menatap penuh benci ke mata Hermione. Hermione membalas tatapannya dengan segudang kesedihan yang terpatri di dalamnya.

Tangan Hermione mengambil tagkat dalam saku jubahnya. Draco yang menyadarinya menyentakkan tangan Hermione. Dan tongkat Hermione terhempas ke lantai menimbulkan bunyi berkelontangan.

"Kau! Jangan macam-macam Malfoy! Aku tak mau terkena masalah lagi denganmu!" bentak Hermione.

Draco mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hermione, makin dekat, ujung hidungnya nyaris menyentuh ujung hidung Hermione.

"Kau yang salah berang-berang! Kau yang harus bertanggung jawab atas detensi bodoh yang mengancamku! Dan juga-"

CKREK

Kilatan cahaya spontan membuat Draco menjauh dari Hermione dan Hermione memalingkan wajahnya.

"Oh.. oh.. oh... baru saja tadi aku mengambil gambar kalian di koridor, sekarang, kalian kepergok lagi!" Yeah, dia Collin. " Kalian mau... ber...ci-"

"SHUT UP CREEVEY!" Bentak Draco, tapi tak membuat Collin ketakutan. Sifat Gryffindornya muncul di saat yang tidak tepat, sangat tidak tepat. "POTONG 1O POIN DARI GRYFFINDOR!"

"APA-APAAN KAU MALFOY? MEMOTONG POIN ASRAMAKU DENGAN SEENAKNYA? POTONG 10 POIN JUGA DARI SLYTHERIN!"

"KAU! BERANG-BERANG BODOH! 10 POIN LAGI DIPOTONG DARI GRYFFINDOR"

"10 POIN POTONGAN UNTUK SLYTHERIN!"

"20 POIN –"

"Bisakah kalian tidak potong-memotong poin? Apa kalian mau nilai _house point_ dari Gryffindor dan Slytherin habis tak bersisa? Ohhh kalian ini sangat konyol" Seru Collin santai. Sepertinya, untuk foto ini, aku dapat 500 galleon, wahhh aku bisa kaya!" Collin berjingkrak-jingkrak seperti anak kecil yang baru melihat balon untuk pertama kalinya. Hermione hanya mendengus.

"Collin, _please_, aku lelah, aku sudah mendapatkan potongan poin yang banyak, aku juga sudah mendapatkan detensi, _please_ jangan membuat keributan lagi, aku lelah. Berikan kameramu!" Hermione berkata lemas sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Dapat ditebak, Collin tetap keras kepala tak mau memberikan kameranya pada Hermione.

"CREEVEY! BERIKAN KAMERAMU, SE..KA..RA..NG" bentak Draco

"Tak akan pernah! Aku tak takut untuk melawanmu! Mau battle?"

"ooh ooh.. Creevey, jangan ragukan kemampuanku untuk meng Cruci-"

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Collin berhasil membuat Draco membantu. Hermione hanya diam, ia lelah dengan semua ini.

"Malfoy, katanya kau jago, mana? Buktikan!" ejek Collin." Oke, aku akan melepaskan mantraku, tapi sebelumnyaaa,,, Langlock" kata Collin menodongkan tongkatnya ke mulut Draco, setelah itu melepaskan matra ikat-tubuh-sempurna yang dilayangkannya tadi pada Draco dan meninggalkan Hermione dan Draco yang hanya berdiri menatap punggung anak itu.

Hermione melangkah hendak pergi dan mengambil tongkatnya, tapi Draco mencengkram lengannya kasar, dan kuat. Draco tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, dia hanya melakukan gerakan isyarat menunjuk kedua matanya dengan satu tangan dan dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, lalu bergantian mengarahkannya ada Hermione, pertanda perang belum berakhir. Keduanya pun menatap dengan benci dan segera enyah dari koridor ini Hermione berencana akan ke danau hitam untuk merenungkan semuanya, sedangkan Draco, sudah pasti mencari-cari Collin entah kemana.

.

.

TBC guysss

Fanfic ini abal banget ya? Alur gaje ya? Ceritanya gak menarik ya? L kalo gitu kasih saran doong...

Aku author baru nihh *maafjadicurhat

Kayaknya Fic ini bakalan berchapter-chapter deh, entah sampai berapa -_-

Judulnya memang belum nyangkut ke isinya, kayaknya nanti di chapter 2 deh baru nyangkut, tunggu kelanjutannya ya

Mungkin aku akan mengupdate-nya setiap minggu, yaa tergantung Review siih tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaaaa *emangadayangbaca? -_-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclamer :** JK Rowling

**Pairing :** Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger

**Warning :** Typo, OOC , AU dan banyak lagi..

Hai hai semuanyaaaaaa! Saya balik lagi nih ngelanjutin ceritanyaaaa! _Krikk kriikk_

Kalo gak suka mah ya gak usah dibaca ya? Daripada nanti nge-flame nanti saya juga deh yang repot ~

Capcus lah! Enjoy!

RnR?

.

.

Hermione merasakan pusing dan pening yang sangat hebat malam itu di ruang rekreasi asrama ketua murid, Hermione memejamkan matanya. Hari ini dia tak ikut makan siang karena di kehilangan nafsu makannya. Terdengar suara teko yang menjerit-jerit dari pantry. Hermione segera beranjak dari sofa merah marunnya dengan langkah gontai.

Air yang Hermione rebus tadi sudah matang. Sengaja ia menggunakan cara muggle, karena ia terlalu lelah dan kepalanya terasa berat untuk menggunakan sihir. Hermione menuangkan air yang sudah mendidih itu ke dalam cangkir putih di atas meja penuh- penuh, bahkan sampai tumpah. Draco yang saat itu sedang memperhatikan Hermione-yang-aneh hanya diam saja, menyilangkan kedua tangannya, sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding.

Hermione memasukkan gula ke dalam tehnya. Lalu mengaduknya keras-keras, dan meminumnya perlahan dengan tangan gemetar. Ia lalu berbalik, dan mendapati Draco sedang memperhatikannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Hermione dengan nada ketus. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan segala kekuatannya untuk bersiap perang melawan Draco.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Mukamu pucat sekali, seperti hantu, dan tingkahmu juga aneh." Kata Draco. Hermione acuh tak acuh saat Draco berkata begitu. Semenjak kejadian di kelas Transfigurasi sudah banyak sekali orang yang berkata begitu padanya. Saat Hermione melewati pintu hendak ke ruang rekreasi, tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap dan tangan kirinya terasa panas, panas sekali.

PRAAANG

Draco yang melihat Hermione pingsan, dengan reflek menghampirinya, menepuk-nepuk pipi Hermione.

"Granger, Granger, kau tak apa? Apa kau pingsan? Granger!?" Draco tahu ini adalah pertanyaan bodoh, sudah tau Granger pingsan, masih saja menanyakannya. Draco bingung harus bagaimana. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk membawa Hermione ke Hospital Wing.

Draco melepas jubah Slytherinnya dan memakaikannya pada Hermione. Draco menyingsingkan lengan kemejanya sampai ke siku, bersiap pergi.

Draco menggendongnya dan segera berlari dengan hati-hati keluar dari lubang lukisan menuruni setiap anak tangga. Jubahnya berkibar dibelakangnya. Seragam Hermione kotor terkena teh yang dibuatnya tadi. Tangan kirinya sangat merah.

Berpasang-pasang mata menghujani mereka, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Draco tak menggubrisnya, bahkan jepretan kamera Collin pun tak dihiraukannya. Draco tetap berlari, berlari dan erlari. Draco sendiri tak tahu apa yang dilakukannya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Hospital Wing.

"MADAM POMFREY! MADAM!" Draco berteriak dan melihat madam Pomfrey menghampirinya.

"Bisakah kau tidak berte –apa yang terjadi dengan Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey terbelalak melihat Draco menggendong seseorang dalam pelukannya.

"Saya tidak tahu, madam, tiba-tiba saja tadi dia pingsan saat membuat teh, tiba-tiba dia jatuh, cangkir tehnya pecah, tangannya tersiram air panas dan ada beberapa beling yang menggores kulitnya" Tutur Draco panjang lebar, berusaha menyembunyikan kecemasannya tapi tak berhasil.

"Baiklah, tidurkan Miss Granger di tempat tidur yang itu, aku akan membuat ramuan" Titah Madam Pomfrey menunjuk salah satu dari sekian banyak tempat tidur di Hospital Wing. Wajahnya tampak cemas.

Draco menuruti madam Pomfrey. Di tidurkannya Hermione di tempat tidur yang dimaksud dengan perlahan. Draco menyeret sebuah kursi didekatnya dan langsung mendudukinya. Dilihatnya raut wajah pucat Hermione menyiratkan rasa lelah, ketakutan dan berjuta rasa yang terpendam oleh Hermione. Ikatan rambutnya tadi terlepas saat Draco menngendongnya dengan terburu-buru, membuat rambutnya kian tak beraturan. Namun ini masih lebih baik daripada awal-awal Hermione masuk ke Hogwarts, rambutnya benar-benar seperti surai singa. Draco jadi tersenyum mengingat penampilan Hermione tempo dulu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki madam pomfrey yang menggema di lantai batu Hospital Wing, membuat Draco menghentikan senyumannya.

"Sepertinya Miss Granger ini terlalu stress, apakah kautau kenapa?" Tanya Madam Pomfrey pada Draco.

"Well, tadi kami berdua terlambat masuk kelas Ramuan, lalu Prof Snape memotong poin asrama kita, lalu kita didetensi selama satu minggu penuh, mungkin itu penyebabnya madam" tutur Draco.

Madam Pomfrey mengoleskan salep yang terbuat dari entah apa yang berwarna kekuningan ke tangan Hermione yang melepuh, merah dan bengkak. Dan mengoleskan salep Transparan di luka goresan beling Hermione. Setelah itu meminumkan beberapa sendok ramuan berwarna kehijauan yang agak kental, lalu memunumkan segelas air putih pada Hermione.

"Dia akan terbangun 5 menit lagi, Mr Malfoy, aku akan menyiapkan ramuan lainnya untuknya" madam Pomfrey bergegas meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"OH SHIT! Aku lupa, hari ini ada latihan Quidditch! Apa kata mereka nanti jika kaptennya terlambat? Oh Merlin!" Draco teringat sesuatu yang penting baginya. Quidditch. Baru saja dia akan Beranjak dari tempatnya, ada suara derap langkah kaki di kejauhan. Dilihatnya Harry dan Ron, serta para fansnya menuju ke Hospital Wing. Harry dan Ron mati-matian menghalangi para fansnya masuk, dan menutup pintu dengan usaha yang sangat melelahkan. Melihat Draco, Harry dan Ron menghampirinya.

"Drake, apa yang terjadi pada Mione?" Ujar Harry

"Apa dia pingsan?" sambung Ron.

"Yeah, tadi dia pingsan, aku juga tak tahu dia kenapa. Kata madam pomfrey, kemungkinan dia sedang stress" Jawab Draco. "_By the Way_, kenapa kalian tahu aku disini?"

"Seisi Hogwarts gempar tadi kau terlihat menggendong Hermione dengan raut wajah cemas, gosip tersebar dimana-mana, aku juga melihat foto kau menggendong Hermione dengan terburu-buru di koridor dari Lav-Lav ku, katanya kau menuju ke Hospital Wing." Oceh Ron

"Apa dia tak apa-apa Drake?" tanya Harry cemas dan menghampiri Hermione yang masih belum tersadar.

"Yeah. Tadi Madam Pomfrey sudah menanganinya. Umm.. Harry, Ron, aku harus segera ke lapangan Quidditch! Bye Harry, Ron.." Draco berlari meninggalkan Hospital Wing dengan tergesa menuju lapangan Quidditch.

Hermione tersadar setelah beberapa detik kepergian Draco ke lapangan Quiddtich sore itu. Dilihatnya wajah sahabat-sahabatnya yang cemas. Si-kacamata-bulat-bermata-hijau-cemerlang yang menyadari Hermione telah siuman dari pingsannya. Harry terlihat senang sekali Hermione bangun, Ron juga begitu.

"Mione, kau tak apa?"

"Tak apa Harry"

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Ron

"Well, aku masih sedikit pusing, kepalaku sakit, dan –hei! Mengapa tangan kiriku di balut perban seperti ini?" Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya ke tangan kirinya yang pernah ditulisi 'mudblood' oleh si Bellatrix gila itu, bahkan bekasnya pun tak hilang. Ia menekan perlahan perbannya.

"Awww!" Hermione memekik.

"Mione, sudah tahu kalu tanganmu diperban itu, pasti sakit, tak mungkin bila tak ada luka tanganmu akan diperban." Ucap Ron. Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Maaf semuanya, aku terlambat" Kata Draco ditengah-tengah lapangan Quidditch yang sedang dipakai latihan itu. Semua anggota Quidditchnya turun dari langit dan menghampiri Draco.

"Dari mana saja kau ini Mate? Menikah dengan Granger?" Kekeh Blaise sambil menepuk tangan Draco.

"Kau ini kapten atau Raja gombal? Kau tau? Jumat depan kita akan melawan Ravenclaw, kau dahulukanlah Quidditch dulu, baru setelah pertandingan, kau bisa bebas dengan si Granger itu, bisa melanjutkan untaian hari indah bersama, dalam kemanisan cinta kalian yang bahkan lebih manis dari gula! HAAHAHAHAHA" ejek Theodore sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama dengan anggota lainnya.

"SHUT UP! KALIAN INI TAK SOPAN SEKALI PADA KAPTEN KALIAN! AKU INI TAK ADA HUBUNGAN APA-APA DENGAN GRANGER! BAHKAN BERTEMAN PUN RASANYA TIDAK MUNGKIN.." teriak Draco " KENAPA KALIAN MENERTAWAKANKU? AKU INI KAPTEN, BISA ENGUBAH POSISI KALIAN DAN MENGGANTINYA DENGAN ORANG LAIN SEMAUKU, JADI, JANGAN... MACAM... MACAM!" Raung Draco. Emosinya Hampir memuncak melihat teman-temannya seperti itu.

"Tenang Mate, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Lalu, kenapa tadi kau menggendong si Grang-"

"SHUT UP ZABINI!" Teriak Draco. "Ayo kita latihan!"

Makan malam di Aula besar berlangsung seperti biasanya. Tapi ada yang tidak biasa di meja Gryffindor, hari ini hanya ada The Golden Duo, bukan The Golden Trio.

"Kemana Mione?" Tanya Ginny pada Harry dan Ron. Lalu mereka berdua menceritakan sedetail-detailnya kejadian yang mereka tahu penuturan Draco Malfoy. Semua sedang hangat-hangatnya menggosipkan Draco dan Hermione. Maka dari itu, karena Draco tak mau repot-repot merusak telinganya, ia lebih memilih makan di ruang rekreasi ketua murid sendirian.

Sedangkan Hermione sedang makan bubur yang rasanya super-duper aneh dan berkali-kali membuatnya ingin memuntahkannya. Tapi, ia diawasi madam Pomfrey, jadi ia tak dapat berbuat banyak. Sambil makan, Hermione mengingat-ingat kejadian sebeum ia ada di sini, ditempat menyedihkan ini. Hermione melihat bayangan-bayangan apa yang terjadi tadi siang di dalam otaknya, yang tak pernah berhenti berpikir. Waktu tadi pingsan pun, Hermione bermimpi Draco memeluknya erat di tepi danau hitam ditengah hujan yang sangat deras. Hermione sendiri tak tahu apa arti dari mimpi 'aneh' itu. Lantas, siapa yang membawanya kesini? Apakah Harry? Tidak mungkin, dia kan sedang makan bersama Ron, Ginny? Dia pasti sedang bersama Lavender atau Pansy. Draco? Apakah mungkin dia?

"Hai Hermioneeee!" sapa Harry yang memasuki Hospital Wing dengan ceria disusul dengan Ron dan Ginny. Hermione segera menghabiskan buburnya dan berbincang dengan mereka. Lama sekali mereka berbincang.

"Hei, bukankah sudah berlaku jam malam? Mengapa kalian masih disini?" Tegur Hermione

"Kami ini kan sahabatmu! Ayolah Mione... sahariiii saja bisa tidak kita tak usah menghiraukan tata tertib yang memuakkan ini?" Ron berkata setelah itu mendengus.

"Oke..oke... aku ingin kembali ke asrama ketua murid, madam" Kata Hermione.

"Tapi –kau masih pucat, bahkan kau berjalan saja kelihatannya masih sempoyongan!" Sergah Madam Pomfrey cemas.

"Tak apa madam, biar mereka yang membantuku menuju Asrama, mau kan Harry? Ron? Ginny?" Hermione memberi tatapan mengancam kepada ketiganya.

"i-i-iya madam, kami akan mempahnya sampai Asramanya" kata Harry.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. ini Miss Granger, kau harus meminum ini sebelum tidur, dan yang ini setelah bangun tidur. Setiap pagi, kau harus kembali kesini untuk mengganti perbanmu." Ujar Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione mengangguk gembira. Hermione turun dari kasurnya dibantu oleh Harry yang langsung mengalungkan lengan Hermione ke lehernya.

Harry dan Ron memapah Hermione dengan susah payah. Jubah Hermione menyulitkannya. Rasanya, jubahnya panjang sekali, ukurannya tidak pas untuk Hermione. Namun ia tak peduli. Pikirannya hanya satu: tidur dengan tenang di Asrama

"Coklat Panas" kata Hermione kepada kedua gargoyle penjaga Asrama. Sesegera mungkin kedua gargoyle itu mempersilahkan Hermione dan kawan karibnya memasuki Asrama. Draco yang sedang membaca buku 'Trik Hebat Dalam Quidditch' itu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Harry dan Ron.

"Hai Harry, Ron, Ginny, dann... Granger? Granger, kenapa kau sudah pulang dari Hospital Wing?" Sapa Draco dan langsung bertanya pada Hermione. Mempersilahkan mereka duduk dengan isyarat tangannya yang menunjuk ke sofa merah marun dan sofa hijau miliknya. Draco sendiri sedang duduk di kursi rotan yang hanya bisa diduduki oleh satu orang itu.

Hermione duduk diantara Harry dan Ron, di sofa merah marun, dan ginny duduk sendirian di sofa hijau.

"Apa kau menyesal aku kembali lebih cepat dari seharusnya, MALFOY?" Hermione Berang.

"Tentu tidak, nona. Memangnya apa yang membuatmu kembali lebih cepat?" tanya Draco

"Tentu saja dengan memaksa madam Pomfrey sambil menatap pada kita dengan tatapan mengancam." Kata Ron. Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Hermione, kau harus beristirahat, kau masih terlihat sangat pucat." Kata Ginny.

"Oke Gin, baiklah semuanya, aku akan kembali ke kamar" Sahut Hermione berdiri dipapah Ginny dan menuju tangga, lalu berbalik. "Dan jangan lupa, hari ini jadwal patroli Ginny dan Ron"

"Mione, apa kau gila? Kau masih sakit dan kau masih memikirkan jadwal patroli? Ohh yang benar saja!" Kata ginny, mendengus

"Mungkin dia memang sedikit gila" bisik Ron pada Harry dengan suara agak keras, semua yang ada di ruangan itu terbahak.

"ohhhh whatever i don't care" kata Hermione berbalik lagi dan masuk ke kamarnya. Tak berapa lama, Ginny keluar masih tertawa dan kembali duduk

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu tertawa bersama Harry, Ginny dan Ron. Draco belum pernah merasakan kesetiaan seorang teman, kehangatan sebuah keluarga, dan kebebasan berpendapat selama ini. Selama masih ada Voldemort, ia merasa kesuraman dalam hidup. Sekarang ia bebas memilih apa yang akan menjadi pilihannya.

"Hmmmmm Drake, sebaiknya kita kembali ke asrama" Ujar Harry.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, lagipula, ini sudah malam." Timpal Draco

"Bye Drake" mereka bertiga berucap berbarengan

"Bye semua" Jawab Draco yang setelah sepeninggalan mereka langsung masuk ke kamar dengan kasur berukuran king-sizenya.

Udara dingin menyeruak masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka di ruang rekreasi asrama murid. Hermione memandangi indahnya pemandangan pagi hari di balik jendela sambil memegang jubah.

'bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya?' batin Hermione. Hari ini ia merasa gelisah tak tentu hati. Semalam ia menyadari jubah 'kebesaran' yang ia pakai itu adalah milik Draco. Ia tahu karena di jubah itu ada lencana ketua murid yang terpasang dengan rapih di lipatan berwarna hijaunya.

"Hei berang-berang! Kau ini sedang apa? Melamun saja disana! Tak ada kerjaan lainkah?" Sapa Draco sarkartis. Draco baru keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan menggunakan jubah mandi.

"Bisakah kau menjaga nada bicaramu sepaya orang yang diajak mengobrol olehmu tidak emosi? Kau ini sama sekali tak tahu tatakrama!" jawab Hermione tak mau kalah dan langsung menghampri Draco yang berambut acak-acakan, menghindari tatapan matanya.

"Ini, emmmm –jubahmu, apa kau yang kemarin –menolongku saat aku... err pingsan? Apa kau yang membawaku pada madam Pomfrey? Dengan cara apa? Dan emmmm errr tri- trimakasih" Ujar Hermione kata yang aling akhir iramanya dipercepat.

"apa? Kau berkata apa?" sambil menerima uluran tangan Hermione dan mengambil jubahnya.

"Well, te-ri-ma-ka-sih Malfoy."

"Well, sama-sama. " Kata Draco acuh tak acuh dan langsung menjeblakkan pintu di depan Hermione dengan sangat-sangat tak sopan.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH FERRET! WALAUPUN KAU YANG MENOLONGKU, AKU TETAP MEM-BEN-CI-MU!"

"WELL, AKU JUGA SAMA DENGANMU, AKU JUGA TETAP AKAN MEMBENCIMU, TENANG SAJA" terdengar suara teriakan Draco dari dalam kamarnya. Hermione mendengus dan kembai ke kamarnya untuk mengambil tasnya

Hermione keluar dari Hospital Wing dengan perban baru yang melekat ditangan kirinya. Seluruh murid yang melewati Hermione memandangnya dengan tatapan seolah ada Rhoma Irama di Hogwarts. Ada yang memandang dengan senyuman, ada juga tatapan membunuh. Membuat Hermione tak nyaman tapi tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk sarapan bersama sahabatnya. Mungkin ini akibat perban Hermione. Seperti biasa, para fansnya mengikutinya, bersembunyi di persimpangan koridor, memandangi Hermione, dan lain-lain. Tapi hari ini rasanya berbeda.

"Hai Mione" Sapa Ginny lalu menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelahnya yang artinya ia menyuruh Hermione menempati tempat itu.

"Hello Hermione, kau sedah sembuh? Wow, cepat sekali." Sapa Harry.

"Ya, Harry, hanya saja tanganku masih sakit. Dan barusan aku dari Hospital Wing untuk mengganti perbanku." Jawab Hermione.

Hermione memakan pai apelnya sampai habis, lalu bertanya pada Ginny.

"Gin, tahukah kau, setiap orang yang bertemu denganku memandangku dengan aneh? Apa kau tau penyebabnya?"

"itu... err-" Ginny memandang Harry untuk meminta bantuan untuk menjawabnya Harry juga tampaknya bingung. Tiba-tiba burung hantu Hermione datang membawa koran langganannya, Daily Prophet. Perhatian Hermione langsung teralihkan. Ginny langsung merebut koran itu dari Hermione.

"apa-apaan kau ini gin? Berikan padaku!" pinta Hermione.

"Sebaiknya kau tak membacanya, Mione" sahut Ginny yang tiba- tiba berlari menuju pintu aula besar. Segera saja Hermione melesat menyusulnya membawa tas slempangnya di bahu kanannya. Hermione sudah semakin dekat dengan Ginny, lalu tiba-tiba...

BRRUUUKK

Mereka berdua bertabrakan. Tunggu, sepertinya yang ditabraknya bukan Ginny, Hermione melihat seorang atau mungkin seekor pemuda pirang bermata kelabu memandanginya dengan pandangan kesal. Mereka terduduk di atas lantai dingin aula besar.

"KAU! FERRET PIRANG TAK BERGUNA! KENAPA KAU MENABRAKKU? MENGHALANGI JALANKU?" Teriak Hermione sambil menunjuk hidung Draco.

"HEI! JANGAN SEENAKNYA BERKATA BEGITU, BERANG-BERANG! KAU LAH YANG MENGHALANGI JALANKU, KAU LAH YANG MENGHAMBAT WAKTUKU! DASAR KAU TIDAK TAHU DIRI!"

"HEI! INI SEMUA SALAHMU! AKU SEDANG MENGEJAR GINNY, DAN TIBA-TIBA BADAN BAUMU ITU MENGHALANGI JALANKU, KAU YANG MENA-"

"KAU ITU PUNYA MATA TIDA-"

"AKU PUNYA TENTU SAJA PUNYA MATA, BODOH, KAU TAK LIHAT? MAU MELIHATNYA LEBIH DEKAT?" Hermione mendekatkan matanya ke mata Draco, memelototi orang yang ada di hadapannya.

Kilasan-kilasan cahaya akhirnya menghentikan mereka berdua. Kamera-kamera sihir mengelilingi mereka. Semua orang melihat mereka, tak terkecuali guru-guru yang ada di depan. Mc Gonagall memegangi pelipisnya, tampak frustasi, sedangkan professor Dumbledore memandang kedua insan yang tengah bersilat lidah ini dengan tersenyum penuh arti.

Ginny pun yang tadinya sudah keluar beberapa langkah dari aula besar kembali lagi untuk menyaksikan keributan ini. Hermione berdiri dengan canggung. Diikuti dengan Draco yang memasang ekspresi dingin. Hermione keluar aula besar dengan menunduk. Draco juga yang awalnya ingin mengisi perut dengan kue-kue buatan peri rumah yang sangat enak itu, terpakasa kembali dan menyusul Hermione yang menuju Ginny yang sudah kembali berlari.

Draco berlari-lari mengejar mereka. Tentu saja ia dengan mudah menyusulnya, karena langkah kakinya amatlah panjang dan menghentikan pelarian keduanya dengan merentangkan kedua tangan berototnya.

"HEI-HEI-HEI... mau kemana kalian?" Seru Draco. Salah satu sudut bibirnya ditarik keatas, memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Bukan urusanmu,Ferret!" Ucap Hermione kesal dan menekankan kata terakhir.

"Well, aku tak bertanya padamu Granger berang-berang." Sungut Draco.

Ketika Ginny hendak menjawab pertanyaan Draco, Hermione secepat kilat merebut Daily Prophet dari Ginny, dan langsung mengacungkan tongkatnya ke dagu Ginny. Ginny tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi selain mengangkat tangan dan pergi dari koridor sepi itu.

Hermione membaca artikel yang menjadi HeadLine di koran itu. Hermione terbelalak, Draco yang melihatnya langsung pergi ke belakang punggung Hermione, melongokkan kepalanya di sebelah kepala Hermione, dan membacanya.

**KISAH CINTA KETUA MURID HOGWARTS**

Tahun ini, dimana Hogwarts kembali dibuka untuk para penyihir yang akan melanjutkan pendidikannya yang tertunda, setelah perang besar melawan Pangeran Kegelapan.

Dua pejuang Hogwarts, Draco Mafoy (mantan pelahap maut yang beralih pihak dan berjasa pada Orde) dan Hermione Granger (salah satu dari The Gilden Trio) dinobatkan sebagai partner Ketua Murid tahun ini, di tahun ketujuh mereka. Perang besar memang telah merubah segalanya, bahkan status darah tak lagi dibanggakan. Apakah ini yang membuat benih-benih cinta keduanya tumbuh? Apa alasan Dumbledore selaku kepala sekolah Hogwarts menyatukan mereka untuk berpartner bersama?

Beberapa hari lalu, terlihat Draco dan Hermione berlarian di koridor, dengan tangan yang saling berpegangan di tengah jam pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung.

"Waktu itu asrama kami memiliki jam pelajaran yang sama dengan asrama Gryffindor di pelajaran ramuan. Aku sedang menunggu Draco di dekat pintu masuk kelas, tapi Draco tak kunjung datang. Setelah Prof Snape masuk pun, Draco belum datang. Aku menyadari ketidak beradaan Hermione karena saat Prof Snape menyanyakan sesuatu, tak ada yang mengacungkan tangan dan menjawab pertanyaannya. Draco dan Hermione datang 40 menit setelah kelas masuk dengan terengah, sepertinya baru saja berlari-lari. Mereka tampak... sangat serasi" Tutur Theodore Nott, teman dari Draco Malfoy.

Siang kemarin, Draco terlihat menggendong Hermione sambil berlari-lari menuju Hospital Wing. Siang itu murid Hogwarts sedang beristirahat makan siang dan bersiap akan kembali kekelasnya masing-masing.

"Mereka kelihatan sangat romantis, aku jadi iri pada mereka" komentar Pansy Parkinson, sahabat Draco.

"Malfoy itu kurang ajar, berani-beraninya mendekati Hermione" Ujar Cormac Mc Laggen.

Komentar pro-kontra tentang hubungan keduanya menguar disetiap sudut kastil Hogwarts.

"Aku setuju saja bila Hermione menjadi pasangan Draco, mereka berdua memang cocok. Jika seandainya memang mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih, mungkin akan menjadi sepasang kekasih yang sangat legendaris di dunia sihir, mengingat sifat keduanya yang bertolak belakang, ha..ha..ha" Komentar Ron Weasley, sahabat Hermione Granger.

Kita lihat saja apakah kedepannya. Rahasia akan selalu terbongkar nanti pada waktu yang tepat.

Oleh : Rita Skeeter

*bukti berupa foto dapat dilihat dilaman berikutnya.

Hermione dan Draco mengernyit, lalu membuka lembaran selanjutnya. Ternyata benar, foto mereka yang dengan 'tidak sengaja' sedang bersama terlampir banyak disitu. Paling banyak foto dari Collin.

"ehem." Dehem seseorang, tetapi keduanya masih fokus pada koran dengan gambar-gambar yang bergerak itu.

"EHKKHM" Kali ini Draco dan Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sumber suara. "Kalian berdua sedang apa disini? Berdua di lorong sepi?" Ujar Mc Gongall.

"err –kami tidak sedang apa-apa professor, kami hanya-" Kata-kata Hermione terhenti.

"Hanya apa? Jadi semua berita itu benar? Mengenai kalian berdua?"

"ti-tidak professor, itu tidak benar" Sahut Draco terbata.

"Hmmmm ya sudah. Jangan lupa detensi pertama kalian malam ini pukul delapan. Tadi Severus yang berpesan padaku kalau aku menemukan kalian"

"Baik professor" Sahut keduanya bersamaan dan saling mengerling, lalu pergi dari lorong sepi itu.

Hermione, Draco, Theo, Pansy, Harry, Ginny, Ron, dan Blaise berkumpul di ruang rekreasi ketua murid. Hermione sedang di pantry bersama Ginny dan Pansy untuk membuat teh dan mengambil beberapa toples biskuit, kacang-segala-rasa, coklat kodok, dan camilan lainnya.

Setelah itu, mereka kembali ke ruang rekreasi. Draco menyalakan perapian, setelah itu, duduk di kursi rotan tunggalnya. Blaise dan Theo di sofa hijau. Hermione duduk dengan Ginny dan Pansy di sofa merah marun, Harry dan Ron duduk di kursi rotan untuk 2 orang.

" Jadi, apa alasan kalian, bekerja sama dengan si skeeter si penulis gila itu untuk-" Kata Draco terpotong oleh sanggahan Theo.

"Drake, janganlah marah, itu kan memang kenyata-"

"Jangan marah katamu? Kau pikir aku nyaman dengan berita-berita gila itu? Kau pikir aku nyaman dengan lirikan-lirikan semua orang padaku? Kau pikir aku nyaman setiap hari fans si ferret pirang ini menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh, dan aku juga diancam hari ini, apa kau pikir aku nyaman?" Sergah Hermione. Semua terdiam.

"Maafkan kami, Mione, kami dipaksa, kami diseret ke lemari sapu dan kami diberikan semacam cairan, sepertinya itu veritase-" Ujar Pansy

"Blaa blaa blaa alasan klise yang tak meyakinkan" ejek Draco. "Sudahlah, aku sudah memaafkan kalian, tak usah ribut lagi, lagipula ini sudah terlanjur terjadi, mungkin, dalam beberapa hari gosip ini akan surut dengan sendirinya" Lalu mendengus.

"Terimakasih Drake, kau memang-"

"Yaa yaa yaa terserahlah" Ujar Draco malas menanggapi.

Semua pandangan beralih pada Hermione.

"Iya, aku juga memaafkan kalian. Tenang saja, aku tak sekejam yang kalian bayangkan"

"Jadi, apakah kita jadi bermain Truth or Dare?" Sahut Ron. Semua mengangguk. Hanya Hermione dan Draco yang sedang tidak _mood_ main.

"Baiklah, kita undi dulu siapa yang duluan." Kata Blaise.

"Oke, aku yang duluan, errr Ginny, Truth Dare?" Tanya Pansy.

"Truth"

"Apa kau setuju kalu Hermione dan Draco menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

"ARRRGGGHHHH bisakah kalian tidak mem –" Teriak Hermione

"Oh,,, aku setuju sekali, Pans. Mereka itu cocok sekali. Mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang unik dan-"

"Ohh lebih baik aku ke kamar saja" Hermione berdiri dan langsung ditarik untuk duduk lagi pleh Pansy dan Ginny. Draco hanya bersandar dikursinya, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, dan mendengus.

"Mioooneeee, kau tak boleh pergi, permainan belum selesai! Oke, Harry! Truth or Dare?" Tanya Ginny.

"Truth"

"Apa benar kau pernah berpacaran dengan Cho Chang?"

"errrrrrr y-ya" Jawab Harry ragu.

"Wow hebat sekali kau bisa menaklukkan hatinya!" seru Blaise.

"Ohhh sudahlaaahh" Kata Harry malu "errr Draco, Truth or Dare?" Sambungnya

"hhhhhh aku malas berma –oke,oke, Dare" Kata Draco malas, tetapi menyetujuinya juga karena tatapan membunuh dari semua orang.

"Buatkan kami semua coklat panas, tapiiiiii kau harus membuatnya bersamaaaaaaaaa Hermione Jean Granger!"

"WHAT?" Ucap Draco dan Hermione bersamaan.

"Harry, apa-apaan kau? Kau baru saja kuberi maaf dan kau-" Draco berkata

"Cepatlah, aku sudah haus!" Harry berlagak mengusap tenggorokannya dengan berlebihan.

"Kau sakit Harry? Kau mau aku dan si ferret pirang ini membuatnya? BERSAMA?" Kata Hermione.

"Ya, tentu". Pansy dan Ron menarik Hermione dan Draco menuju pantry dengan menyeretnya susah payah.

"Ayolah Hermione, ini kan hanya permainan" Tutur Pansy sambil menggamit lengan Hermione yang berontak.

"Aku tetap saja tidak mau kalau ada hubungannya dengan si pirang ini!" Protes Hermione

"Aku juga tak sudi!" Erang Draco. Akhirnya mereka sampai di pantry. Ron dan Pansy berbalik menuju ruang rekreasi.

"Sial benar aku hari ini!" Erang Hermione.

"Well, aku juga. _By the way_, aku belum mendengar ucapan terimakasih darimu"

"untuk apa?"

Draco mengerling ke tangan Hermione yang masih diperban dan berkata.

"Berterimakasih karena itu, lukamu dan nyawamu"

"Well, aku kan sudah bilang tadi pagi!"

"apa buktinya?"

"..."

"oke, cepatlah! Semakin cepat semakin baik!"

"well, terimakasih DRACO FERRET LUCIUS PIRANG MALFOY!"

"Kau tidak iklas sekali sih! Ulangi!"

Hermione memutar bola matanya, mendengus, dan berkacak pinggang, lalu berbalik menatap mata kelabu Draco.

"terimakasih"Kata Hermione dengan cepat.

"Kau seharusnya bicara dengan agak lambat dan tersenyum padaku dengan senang hati!"

"Oh Merlin.." Hermione memutar bola matanya lagi. "Baiklah, tuan Draco Malfoy, terimakasih kau telah menolongku kemarin"

"Well, sama-sama. Ayo senyum! Kau itu tak pernah diajarkan bersopan santun huh?"

Hermione menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya keatas, menampilkan senyumannya dengan sangat terpaksa dan sangat cepat.

Lalu, acara debat dimulai lagi.

Sementara itu...

"Oh oh oh... romantis sekali mereka..." Kata Ginny menautkan kedua tangannya di samping pipinya.

"Yaps! Kau benar Gin! Aku berharap mereka bisa bersatu!" Sahut Pansy.

"Yaaa.. mhewwweekkkaaa mwweeewwaaannngg shhrrasssiiii" Sambung Ron yang di mulutnya penuh coklat kodok. "Maksudku, mereka memang serasi. Ulang Ron.

"Guys, bagaimana kalau kita membuat suatu permainan, atau apalah itu, untuk menyatukan mereka?" Usul Theo. "Permainannya begini, kita dibagi dua tim,tentunya sesuai asrama, Slytherin pada Draco, Gryffindor pada Hermione, untuk memengaruhi mereka agar mencintai satu sama lain. Cara mengetahuinya, kita cukup memberikan veritaserum pada keduanya, jika salah satu dari mereka jatuh cinta, maka timnya menang ."

"ide bagus" celetuk Blaise

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa hadiah untuk pemenang?" tanya Ron.

"Hmm bagaimana kalau 500 galleon?" Usul Blaise.

"Kau gila? Besar sekaalii"

"Hmmm 400?"

"No"

"350?"

"no, bagaimana kalau 200?"

"300"

"tidak"

"baiklah,200"

"150!"

"tadi katamu 200!"

"125"

"apa-apaan kau i-"

"100"

"OKE! OKE!"

"DEAL EVERYONE?" tanya Ron.

Semua menyerukan "DEAL" dengan bersemangat berbarengan dengan keluarnya Draco dan Hermione dari pantry.

Seketika mereka langsung mengubah posisi duduknya. Harry duduk di sofa hijau, bersama Theo dan Blaise, Ron duduk di kursi rotan yang tadi dipakai Draco. Mereka hanya menyisakan kursi rotan untuk berdua untuk Draco dan Hermione.

Draco dan Hermione tak sadar. Kenapa? Ya, karena mereka sibuk berdebat.

"Kau yang harusnya meminta maaf! Lihat! Perbanku jadi kotor!" Kata Hermione.

"Hei! Kau duluan yang mengejek kalau-"

"BUKANKAH MEMANG KITA SELALU MENGEJEK? APA KAU BERMASALAH?"

"TAPI KAU TAK USAH MENGEJEK-"

"KEBERATAN HUH? AKU YANG HARUSNYA KEBERATAN KARENA KAU MENUMPAHKAN COKLAT PANAS INI DI KEMEJAKU! KEMEJA BERSIHKU YANG-"

"WELL GRANGER, KAU JUGA MENYIRAMKANNYA PADA KEMEJAKU! JADI KITA IMPAS!"

"TAK ADA KATA 'IMPAS' DI KAMUSKU KALAU AKU BERHADAPAN DENGAN-MU!"

"EEEEEKKKKKKHHHHHHMMM! APA COKLAT PANASNYA SUDAH JADI? AKU INGIN MEMINUMNYA!" ucap Ron tak sabar.

"Sabar, Ron, aku sedang berurusan dengan si Ferret idiot ini!"

"Hei kau yang id-"

"Well, ini coklat panas kalian semua" ujar Hermione sambil menaruh nampannya di meja.

"Ron, kenapa kau duduk di situ? Itu kan kursi-"

"tak bolehkah?"

"Boleh saja" Timpal Draco menyembunyikan rasa sebalnya dan duduk di kursi yang tersisa.

Hermione beranjak dari meja dan hendak menuju sofa merah marun-nya.

"Ginny, maukah kau memijatkan kakiku?" Ujar Pansy menatap Ginny, menyampaikan pesan dari matanya. Lalu menyelonjorkan kakinya di sofa.

"Tentu Pans" Sahut Ginny

"Apa-apaan kalian? Aku ingin duduk!"Sergah Hermione

"Tak lihatkah kau aku sedang memijati kaki Pansy? Kasihan tadi dia kelelahan karena berlarian di koridor! Duduklah dengan Draco"

"WHAT?" Draco dan Hermione berteriak berbarengan.

"Aku tak mau Gin!"

"aku juga jijik denganmu, Berang-berang!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Harry menarik Hermione duduk di sebelah Draco.

"Apa-apaan kau ini Harry?" erang Hermione.

"Hei rambut semak! Menjauhlah dariku!"

"Aku akan menjauh darimu jika Harry tak menahanku!"

"Baiklaaahhh kita lanjutkan permainan! " Teriak Pansy. "Giliranmu, Drake!"

"Kalian semua gila! Oke, Pans, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"tarik si rambut semak ini dariku! –dan jangan membantah!" Pansy akhirnya menggamit lengan Hermione menariknya menjauh dari Draco dengan malas.

"Truth or Dare Hermione?"

"Dare" sahut Hermione lemas dan asal menjawab "eh, maksudku tru-"

"Keputusan tak bisa diubah!" Hermione memutar bola matanya "Hmmmm duduk di sebelah Draco lagi sampai kami pergi dari sini –DAN JANGAN MEMBANTAH KALIAN BERDUA!"

Dengan berat hati mereka duduk berdampingan dan menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin.

"Guys, aku baru ingat kita ada detensi dan aku mau per-" Ujar Draco sambil berdiri.

"Memangnya aku tidak tahu kalau kalian didetensi jam 8 malam? Jangan kabur Draco!" Tegur Ron. Draco mendesah dan kembali duduk di sebelah Hermione. "Sekarang kan masih jam 7.55"

"SHIT! TAHUKAH KALIAN RUANG KELAS RAMUAN JAUH DARI SINI DI BA-WAH TA-NAH? AKU AKAN PERGI SEKARANG JUGA!" Draco beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera disusul Hermione tanpa sempat berkata-kata lagi.

.

.

TBC

Fic ini juga gak kalah abalnya ya?

Tunggu Chap selanjutnya ya ^^

Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ya... janjinya sabtu kemarin aku mau apdet... tapi karena jaringan internet disini sangat buruk.. jadinya terpaksa deh baru apdet sekarang. Terus, chap kemarin itu sebenernya ada garis2 pembatas di beberapa paragraf untuk misahin alur... di Ms Word sih ada tapi pas udah di post ehh malah ilang -_- maaf ya..

Yang review tapi gak ada akun aku bales disini aja ya.. yg ada akunnya udah aku bales di PM ^^

nong : Thanks udah baca dan mau review ya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**The Game**

**Chapter 3**

*Suara Drum

*Suara Terompet

JENG JENG! HAI HAI SEMUAAAAA ('-')/

_Kriik kriik_ *jangkriklagi

Maaf ya keterlambatan updatenya.. kalo mau tau alesan telambat apdet baca aja dibawah hehe

Capcus aja enjoy yaaaa Rnr dong?

**Warning :** Typo, OOC , AU dan banyak lagi..

Severus Snape malam itu sedang menilik semua bahan-bahan yang ia punya didalam lemari tua di ruang kelas Ramuan. Sebenarnya, ia sedang menunggu kedatangan 2 murid yang hari ini didetensi dengannya, namun mereka berdua tak kunjung datang. Hingga akhirnya Snape mendengar keributan di luar ruang kelasnya. Suara langkah kaki yang sedang berlari, sepertinya orang yang berlari itu lebih dari seorang, terdengar juga suara teriakan dan umpatan-umpatan satu sama lain. Tanpa berfikir pun Snape sudah tahu siapa orang yang berada di luar, dan ternyata itu adalah..

"Hhhh hhh maaf pro –fess hhhorrr kami –kami ter –lambat" Ucap seorang diantara mereka berdua yang datang ke kelasnya malam ini. Orang itu berambut keriting mengembang dan berwarna coklat.

"Terlambat lagi, Miss Granger? Mr Malfoy? Apa aku perlu memotong poin kalian lagi?"

"Maaf Professor, kami tidak bermaksud begitu, tadi kami hanya.."

"Hanya apa, Miss Granger? Adakah alasan yang masuk akal mengenai ini semua sehingga kalian bisa-bisanya terlambat 7 menit 23 detik di hari pertama kalian detensi? Dan, kenapa baju kalian kotor? Apa kalian baru saja pulang dari kelas Herbologi untuk didetensi juga?" Ujar Snape sinis dengan suara plus wajah dinginnya juga.

"Ini adalah noda coklat" Ujar Malfoy sambil melirik Hermione dengan tatapan yang mungkin bisa membuat orang lain mati karenanya.

"Ini karena tadi kami sedang bermain permainan bersama Harry, Ginny, Ron, errr Pansy, Blaise, dan... Theo" Ujar Hermione mengingat-ingat. "Kami bermain truth or dare. Saat tiba giliran Harry bertanya, ia bertanya pada Malfoy, dan Malfoy memilih dare. Jadi Harry menyuruh Malfoy dan saya membuat coklat panas bersama. Dan saat itu –"

"Granger mencari masalah denganku." Ujar Draco spontan dengan nada dinginnya.

"Mencari masalah, katamu? Bukankah –"

"Granger, kau memang yang mencari masalah duluan denganku. Aku sudah berbaik-baik padamu. Tapi apa? Kau tetap saja seperti orang kesetanan. Lalu aku TAK SENGAJA menyenggol cangkir coklat panas yang akirnya mengenai baju baumu itu dan –"

"TAK SENGAJA KATAMU? HEI! KAU INI MENYIRAMNYA! BUKAN MENYENGGOLNYA! DAN APA MAKSUDMU BERBAIK-BAIK? MEMANGNYA KAU BISA BERBAIK-BAIK? DASAR MUSANG!" Umpat Hermione kasar.

"HEI BERANG-BERANG! APA KAU SUDAH PIKUN? ATAU BUTA? ATAU TULI? AKU JELAS-JELAS TAK SENGAJA! APA KAU TAK LIHAT? LALU APA TELINGAMU BERMASALAH? AKU SUDAH BICARA BAIK-BAIK PADAMU DAN KAU MALAH MENGEJEKKU! APA KAU SUDAH LUP –"

"DASAR OTAKMU BENAR-BENAR LICIK, FERRET! AKU TAK HABIS PIKIR KAU BISA MENYUSUN SEMUA SKENARIO BUALANMU ITU DALAM WAKTU CEPAT!"

"AKU TAK BERAKTING, BODOH! AKU BICARA FAK..." Tiba-tiba Draco berhenti bicara.

"Sudah puaskah kalian berdebat? Apa kalian tak lihat ada aku disini? Sepertinya kalian ini senang sekali jika lidah kalian kupotong saja" Kedua alis Snape bertaut setelah tadi merapalkan mantra 'langlock' pada keduanya.

Hermione dan Draco hanya diam saja dan hanya saling lempar-melempar tatapan satu sama lain.

"Apa kalian mau juga mata kalian kucungkil keluar?"

Hermione dan Draco melotot memandang Snape, lalu hanya tertunduk memandangi lantai ruang kelas yang berlumut. Snape menyeringai super tipis memandangi kedua insan yang berhadapan dengannya tak dapat berbuat banyak.

"Detensi kalian hari ini adalah.." Snape sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Hermione dan Draco gelisah. "Belah kodok-kodok ini, ambil empedu, hati dan ususnya, masing-masing masukkan kedalam toples yang berbeda yang ada di rak ujung sana"

Tentu saja Hermione dan Draco tak terima dengan ini. Mereka sontak mendongak dan menatap Snape yang sedang menyeringai puas. Hermione memelototkan matanya semampu yang ia bisa, sedangkan Draco ingin menyangkal tapi hanya bisa menggunakan bahasa isyarat dengan mengayunkan kedua tangannya, lalu salah satu tangan mencapit hudungnya seolah Draco berkata 'yang benar saja? Ini menjijikkan dan bau sekali!'

"Ada instruksi, Mr Malfoy? Kau tak tahu bagaimana caranya? Apa perlu kuundang Lucius agar bisa mendemonstrasikannya padamu?" Ujar Snape.

Draco langsung menggelengeng dengan cepat, Hermione tertawa-tawa dalam diam yang membuat Draco kesal lalu menginjak sepatu Hermione dengan cukup keras. Hermione yang tak terima, balas melakukannya sekeras mungkin. Dan terjadilah perang-injak-sepatu.

"Mau kuamputasi sekalian juga, kaki kalian?"

Hermione dan Draco langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Ayo cepat kerjakan!" Bentak Snape sambil menggebrak meja.

Draco dan Hermione segera mengerjakan detensi Snape dalam diam.

('-')/***********************

Draco dan Hermione keluar dari ruang kelas Ramuan malam itu dengan wajah muram, lelah. Ini sudah jam 10 malam, dan mereka detensi lebih dari dua jam, non stop, karena mereka selalu di awasi oleh mata Snape yang dingin nan tajam.

Kastil sunyi dan gelap, angin malam berhembus masuk melalui celah-celah dinding kastil yang dingin. Para orang - orang dalam lukisan pun sudah mendengkur dan terlelap dalam mimpi. Memangnya lukisan bisa bermimpi? Entahlah. Terlalu lelah bahkan untuk memikirkan hal itu. Mereka berdua berjalan gontai dengan tongkat menyala di koridor dalam diam, hingga akhirnya Hermione teringat sesuatu dan mengutarakannya pada Draco.

"Hei, Malfoy! Hari ini giliran kita patroli!"

Draco menepuk dahinya. Mendengus, kemudian menatap Hermione dengan pandangan terheran-heran.

"Apa?" Tanya Hermione.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" Draco bertanya balik dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hermione. Menatap mata hazelnya, lalu tangannya ditempelkan pada dahi Hermione.

Hermione yang salah tingkah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Draco, tanpa pikir panjang menepis tangan Draco dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Draco.

"Kau ini kelihatannya sudah gila!"

"Berhenti mengataiku gila, Ferret! Kau mengejekku tanpa sebab, kaulah yang gila!"

"Aku tak mengejekmu tanpa sebab, Berang-berang bersurai singa! Aku tak habis pikir, kau ini masih memikirkan patroli sialan itu! Sudahlah, aku sudah lelah dan tak mung –"

"Apa kau pikir aku tak lelah, Ferret? Aku juga lelah! Kita sama-sama lelah! Bahkan kondisiku tidak sebaik dirimu! Lihatlah! Tanganku masih diperban! Aku juga lelah dan mengantuk, tapi –"

"KALAU BEGITU KITA TAK USAH PATROLI, SINGA!"

"Berisik..." ada yangberbisik lirih di samping mereka, tapi mereka tak menggubrisnya.

"TAPI ITU KEWAJIBAN KITA, ULAR!"

"KAU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH GILA!"

"OI BERISIK! BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM?" Teriak suara itu lagi. Draco dan Hermione menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati lukisan pria berbaju zirah sedang melotot ke arah mereka sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mereka. Lukisan lain juga berperilaku yang sama. "PERGILAH KALIAN! KALIAN MENGGANGGU JADWAL ISTIRAHAT KAMI! MATIKAN CAHAYA DARI TONGKAT KALIAN! ITU BISA MEMBUATKU BUTA!" Usir lukisan itu.

Memangnya lukisan bisa buta? Hermione dan Draco sama-sama mendengus lalu mematikan tongkatnya hingga di koridor itu hanya diterangi oleh obor-obor yang ada didinding. Membuat cahaya remang-remang.

"HEI PAK TUA! BISAKAH KAU BERSABAR SEDIKIT? TAK LIHATKAH KAU KALAU KITA SEDANG BERPERANG? BUKANNYA MEMBANTU MALAH MENGUSIR!" Umpat Draco tak mau kalah.

"Maafkan perilaku musang ini, semuanya. Saya tidak bermaksud membuat kalian terbangun. Tapi musang ini yang mencari masalah duluan, jadi –"

"GRANGER! KAU BUKANNYA MEMBANTU MALAH SEMAKIN MENYUDUTKANKU!"

"BUAT APA AKU MEMBANTUMU? MEMANGNYA KAU SIAPA HAH?"

Draco terdiam sejenak, mengerutkan dahinya. 'benar juga.. dia kan bukan siapa-siapa dihidupku...' batinnya lalu ia mendapat pencerahan dan berkata

"Kau ini kan parter-ku! KITA ADALAH PARTNER! SESAMA KETUA MURID dan seharusnya kau membantu –"

"Aku tidak akan membantu seseorang menuju kesesatan. Aku tidak akan membantumu dalam hal ini!"

Sebisa mungkin Draco menyangkal "Tapi kau –"

"Sudahlah Ferret! Begini saja! Kita mengadakan votting." Hermione berbalik dan menatap para lukisan. "Kita minta pendapat mereka!"

"Apa? Aarrrggghhhh baiklah terserah saja" Draco frustasi. Semakin lama kepalanya semakin sakit.

"Oke. Tapi kau harus sportif. Jangan licik!" Hermione mengulurkan tangannya "DEAL?"

Draco yang sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi akhirnya dengan terpaksa mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat Hermione. Jabatan tangan yang sangat-sangat-sangat singkat. Satu detik meungkin.

"Oke. Jadi, nona-nona dan tuan-tuan, siapa yang setuju malam ini kami berpatroli?" Seru Hermione pada para lukisan. Mereka tampak tidak peduli.

Hanya ada 3 orang yang mengangkat tangannya. Draco menyeringai puas. Hermione merasakan wajahnya terbakar saat ini juga karena tersulut emosi.

"Nah, sudah terbukti bukan? Kau harus spor –"

"Kita belum meminta pendapat tentang yang satu lagi, ferret idiot!"

"Kau jangan memanggilku idiot! Kau juga tak sebaik diriku!" Draco membentak Hermione. Sedangkan yang dibentak hanya memutar matanya dan berkacak pinggang. "Oke, mana yang setuju kalau kita tidak usah patroli saja?" Tanya Draco.

Tak ada yang mengangkat tangan. Draco merasa dirinya lebih baik pingsan saja disini. Hermione tersenyum licik.

"Oke. Jadi, sudah jelas bahwa KITA SEBAGAI KETUA MURID, berpatroli hari ini." Hermione tersenyum pada Draco namun lebih menjurus ke sebuah seringaian.

"Ya..ya..ya kau menang kali ini. PUAS?"

"Aku belum puas dan tidak akan pernah puas. Tak tahukah kau manusia itu sebenarnya tak pernah memiliki rasa puas?"

Draco hendak memotong perkataan Hermione sebelum ada suara yang menginterupsi mereka.

"EKKKKHHHHHHHMMMMM KAPAN PATROLINYAAAAAAA?" Teriak sebuah lukisan.

Draco dan Hermione lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan para lukisan yang memandang tajam mereka.

"Sepertinya usahanya akan sia-sia" Ujar lukisan wanita yang bergaun oranye setelah kepergian Draco dan Hermione.

"Yeah. Tidak akan mungkin bisa berhasil" Timpal suatu lukisan.

"Yeah, mission fai –"

"Tunggu dulu! Janganlah putus asa! Kita masih mempunyai harapan" Ujar lukisan si-orang-yang-memakai-baju-zirah.

Semua lukisan yang berada disekitarnya hanya mendengus atau memutar bola mata ada juga yang berkacak pinggang lau melanjutkan lagi aktivitas mereka yang sempat tertunda.

('-')/***********************

Draco dan Hermione terengah-engah setelah tadi berlarian dikoridor. Hermione lebih parah tentunya. Ia sampai terduduk di lantai sambil megap-megap. Beberapa meter jauhnya dari Hermione, Draco sedang menungging sambil menumpukan kedua tangannya pada lututnya.

Tuk!

Ada sesuatu –benda kecil namun keras, seperti –kerikil mungkin? Menghantam belakang kepala Draco.

"Auuu!" Draco memegangi kepalanya, pandangannya langsung ditujukan pada Hermione yang masih kelelahan dibelakangnya. "Granger! Kau kurang ajar sekali!"

Hermione masih diam, masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Draco yang merasa tak tergubis Hermione hanya diam dan menegakkan badannya, kembali berbalik dan mulai berjalan.

TUK!

Kali ini lebih keras.

"AUUUUU GRANGER BODOH! SAKIT TAHU!"

"APA? AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN PADAMU, IDIOT!"

"KAU JANGAN BILANG AKU I –"

"TERSERAHLAH!" Hermione bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang jubahnya.

Draco kembali berbalik dan berjalan. Kali ini langkahnya dihentak-hentakkan karena kesal. Rambutnya acak-acakan karena tadi ia mengusapnya kuat-kuat.

PLETAKK!

Kali ini lebih-lebih keras lagi. Dan lebih dari satu.

"GRANGERRR!" Kali ini Draco sudah tak bisa bertoleransi lagi. Ia berjalan dengan langkah panjang-panjang menuju Hermione.

"APA?"

"KAU YANG MELEMPARKAN BENDA ITU KE KEPALAKU!" Draco semakin maju mendekati Hermione.

"B –benda apa? Aku tidak –" Hermione melangkah ke belakang dengan perlahan, tangannya siap pada tongkat dibalik jubahnya.

"PEMBOHONG!"

"AKU TIDAK BOHONG!"

"LANTAS SIAPA?" Jarak antara mereka menipis, tinggal semeter lagi.

Hermione berusaha mundur sejauh mungkin. "AKU TAK TAHU! JANGAN SALAHKAN AKU, FERRET"

Draco melangkah lagi dan lagi. Hermione mundur-mundur dengan gelisah. Draco sudah sangat-sangat dekat. Hermione dengan tergesa-gesa melangkahkan kakinya mundur, dan...

GUBRAKK! Seperti ada tali yang menyandung kakinya. Atau ini hanya perasaan saja?

Hermione masih menutup matanya, pasrah akan sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menutup matamu?" Suara bariton Draco seolah sangat dekat dengannya. Hermione agak ragu-ragu untuk membuka kelopak matanya. Perasaanya sungguh tidak enak.

Hermione membuka matanya sangat tipis, hanya segaris. Lalu terbelalak.

Mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi yang sangat-sangat tidak etis bagi mereka. Hermione tergeletak dilantai, sementara Draco...

DIATASNYA! Merlin!

Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Hermione. Hidung mereka bahkan nyaris bersentuhan. Napas mereka menderu-deru.

Draco menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya disamping Hermione. Seperti push-up.. Hermione menelan ludahnya susah payah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bingung tujuh keliling. Otaknya seperti macet. Draco masih dengan susah payah menahan berat tubuhnya. Mata mereka saling bertatapan.

Hermione membuka mulutnya hendak berteriak, namun..

"Hei! Sedang apa kalian?"

.

.

.

TBC

Nih Reviewers yang ga ada akun aku bales di sini yaa :

Nuri : Hehe makasih ya udah mau baca di chapter kemarin.. udah mau review jugaaa thanks yaa ^^

A/N : Thanks yang udah review di chapter kemariin.. terimakasih juga yang udah follow dan fav cerita aneh ini Maaf maaf nih ya aku terlambat update lagi -_- jangan timpukin aku yaa apalagi ngeflame. Sebenernya, aku tuh udah mau apdet dari hari-hari kemarin.. tapi kabel internetnya lagi ada gangguan,, udah gitu mau numpang make wifi ehhh entah kenapa laptopnya ga bisa dinyalain wifinya... Terus, aku kemarin coba pake modem, udah dipaketin, eh malah pas dicolokin dan mau nge-connect-in ga bisa juga. Sebel kan? Tau ga gimana rasanya? *halah maaf jadi curcol XD.

Ahir-akhir ini aku juga sibuk banget banget banget. Karena apa? Karena aku tuh lagi disibukkin daftar SMA. Huhhhh pusyiing.. jadi maaf ya kalo ceritnya terlalu singkat dan gak enak dibaca soalnya aku lagi gak fokus -,-

Dan, ada info nihh.. karena besok-besok udah masuk bulan puasa, jadi aku mau hiatus dulu.. fokus sama puasanya mau ngapus dosa.. wakakak. Jadi aku hiatus sampe kira-kira selesai lebaran ;) Tenang aja, aku bakal lanjutin chapternya kok ^^

Oke, kalo gitu..

Marhaban yaa Ramadhan

Dan.. sampai jumpa dilain hari.. *hikshiks jangan kangen yaaaaa byeeee ('-')/ *janganluparaview


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

*Suara Rebana

*Suara Bedug

*Suara Kentongan

JEEEENGGG JEEEENNNGGG!

HALO SEMUANYA AKU BALIK LAGIIII *TeriakPakeToa *TebarKetupat

"..." (Bahkan jangkrik pun enggan bersuara)

Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin readers! *WoyyyLebaranUdahLewat!

Iya aku tau.. maafkan aku yang terlambat lagi updatenya... T_T *TepukJidat

Seperti biasa aku akan mendeskripsikan alasan aku terlambat update di bawaaahhh

Review ya plissssss review sangat sangat sangat berarti untukku review itu bagiku bagai pelita dalam kegelapan *halahhh *plaakkkk

**Warning: **Typo, OOC, AU, dan banyak lagi lah pokoknya..

.

"Apa perlu kuulangi lagi pertanyaanku? Kalian SEDANG APAA?"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Hermione mendorong tubuh berotot Draco yang menurut Hermione beratnya sama dengan 3 karung penuh berisi pasir itu ke samping. Draco yang tak siap pun terjatuh dengan tidak etisnya di samping Hermione sampai menimbulkan bunyi gedebuk keras. Hermione segera duduk disusul Draco yang segera duduk disampingnya. Draco mengusap-usap kepalanya, sepertinya tadi kepalanya juga terbentur dengan 'indahnya' di lantai kastil.

"Ouccch aauuuu pingganggku! Awww kepalaku jugaa auuuu ouucchhh bengkak dan memar! Oucchh! Ini semua gara-gara kau, berang - berang sialan!"

"Eh? Gara-gara aku?" Hermione memberi tatapan bertanya pada Draco, sembari berkacak pinggang seperti biasanya, tetapi kali ini sambil duduk.

"Kau yang memulai perkara ini duluan, Singa!"

"Eh? Apa yang kulakukan padamu, memanganya?"

"Kau me –"

"EKKKKHHHHHHMMM," deheman penuh dahak itu menginterupsi perdebatan mereka "Kalian sepertinya benar-benar tuli! Ditanya tidak menjawab, apa kalian juga tidak tahu ini jam berapa? Masih saja berkeluyuran di kastil tua ini?

Dengan susah payah Hermione dan Draco berdiri. Hermione melihat dari atas sampai kebawah siluet yang ada di hadapannya dan Draco. Sepertinya sosok itu sangat familiar, dari tingginya dan suaranya. Suara berat, agak serak, sinis namun dingin itu memang bukan suara baru yang terdengar ditelinga keduanya. Tapi siapa ya?

Sosok itu mendekatkan lampu minyak yang dibawanya ke wajah Hermione dan Draco, membuat keduanya menyipit tertahan, berusaha menghindari cahaya menyilaukan itu.

"Aha! Kalian ternyata ketua murid!" Pekik suara serak itu. Namun ia tetap mendekatkan lampunya pada Draco dan Hermione membuat keduanya sebal.

"Meeeeooowwww..." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kucing dibawah mereka, tepatnya di kaki Draco. Kucing itu sedang memutari Draco sambil mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya. Draco memandangi kucing itu sambil bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. Sejak dulu Draco sangat benci pada kucing, menurutnya mereka menjijikkan

"eh... umm y-ya.. ka –kami memang.. ketua murid" Wajah Hermione terasa sangat panas sekarang. Bukan karena lampu minyak itu, tapi karena rasa malu akibat 'hal barusan'. Kenapa harus kepergok? Ini akan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman. Padahal dia dan Draco memang tidak sedang melakukan apapun tadi.

Lampu minyak ditarik mendekati si empunya. Dan ternyata orang itu adalah..

"Mr. Filch?" Tanya Hermione.

"Kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Sedang apa kalian? Kalian pasti melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak barusan. Apa kalian tadi akan –"

"Ti-tidak Mr. Filch." Potong Hermione dengan cepat. "Tadi itu kami tidak sedang apa- apa –jangan salah paham dulu, kami tadi tak melakukan apapun. Kami baru saja pulang dari kantor Professor Snape." Hermione sangat panik kali ini. Ia mencoba meminta bantuan pada Draco dengan menyenggol tangan Draco, tapi Draco tetap saja sedang mengurusi kucing Filch yang bernama Mrs. Norris itu, berusaha untuk mengusirnya.

"Aku tahu kalian pasti berbohong. Kalian pasti mengarang cerita supaya kalian bisa mendapat alasan untuk berjalan-jalan dikoridor kastil dengan bebas." Mr. Filch menyeringai.

"Mr. Filch, saya tidak berbohong, saya –"

"Apa buktinya? Sebaiknya kalian kubawa saja ke kantor kepala sekolah" Seringai Mr. Filch kian menjadi, memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang berlumut menjijikkan.

"APA? Tidak Mr Filch, kami tidak berbohong" Hermione ingin menangis sekarang juga. Draco sekarang sedang melompat-lompat disebelahnya, berusaha menghindari kucing berbulu lebat milik Filch yang terus saja mengeong dan memutari kaki Draco.

"Apa buktinya?"

"Bu –bukti? Buktinya... errr aku tidak punya bukti, ta –tapi kau bisa menggunakan veritaserum kan? Jadi –"

"Beritahu itu pada kepala sekolah! Ayo cepat kalian –"

"MR. FILCHHH YANGHH TERHORMAT! BISAKAH ANDA SINGKIRKAN DULUHHH BOLA BERBULU BAU MILIK ANDA YANGHH TAK BERGUNA INIHH?" Teriak Draco yang masih melompat-lompat menghindari Mrs. Norris.

"HEI! KAU TAK BOLEH BERBICARA KASAR PADA !" Filch segera berjongkok memanggil kucing itu untuk naik ke gendongannya.

"Oke hh hh kau bilang.. hhhh kau perlu.. hhh bukti?" Draco terengah kehabisan napas setelah tadi melompat-lompat dengan membabi-buta menghindari . Draco menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya berulang kali. Setelah ia bisa mengatur napasnya, ia segera melanjutkan "Jika kau perlu bukti, kau tanyakan saja sana pada Professor Snape! Dia kan yang mendetensi kita! Kenapa jadi kau yang marah pada kami? Memangnya apa salah kami? Lagipula, Ketua Murid diperbolehkan berjalan-jalan dikastil walaupun jam malam tengah berlaku! Hari ini juga kami ada jadwal patroli! Tak tahukah kau, Mr Filch? AKU DAN GRANGER ADALAH KETUA MURID!"

Hermione sudah bisa sedikit tersenyum sekarang, rasa gelisahnya sudah sedikit terobati berbeda dengan Filch yang wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaksenangan dan kemarahan yang sangat besar. Mulutnya membisu tak bisa berkilah lagi. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Draco. Bibirnya megap-megap tak percaya. Harga dirinya dijatuhkan oleh bocah ingusan seperti Draco. Demi menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya, Filch mencoba untuk berkilah,

"Tapi kulihat kau dan Miss Granger tadi melakukan sesuatu disini!" Mata Filch berkilat-kilat. Hermione merasa wajahnya panas lagi. Draco mendecak tak senang.

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Granger, ayo kita pergi dari sini!" Draco menelusupkan jemarinya pada jemari milik Hermione yang sontak membuat Hermione menegang kaget. Hermione menganga sambil menatap Draco tak percaya. "Ayo kita lanjutkan patroli kita" Draco berbalik disusul dengan Hermione meninggalkan Filch yang masih megap-megap tak percaya atas hal yang baru saja terjadi. Tak percaya karena Draco yang dengan kurang ajarnya menginjak-injak harga dirinya, atau karena hal lain?

('-')/***********************

Semenjak kejadian itu, Hermione selalu terbayang-bayangi oleh Draco. Setiap menit, pasti saja ada kilasan bayangan Draco di otaknya. Jika sudah begitu, Hermione tidak bisa fokus. Akhir-akhir ini juga tidurnya kurang nyenyak, hampir tidak tidur malah. Ia sering mendapatkan teguran dari teman-temannya yang melihat Hermione melamun, tersenyum sendiri, bahkan seringkali wajahnya memerah tiba-tiba.

Maka dari itu, Hermione berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari Draco. Tapi tetap saja susah. Mereka pasti bertemu setiap hari. Mereka kan seasrama. Lagipula pelajaran yang diambil Hermione hampir seluruhnya sama dengan Draco. Belum lagi jika ada tugas yang mengharuskan kedua Ketua Murid bekerjasama.

Beberapa hari ini juga seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Kemana sahabat-sahabatnya? Biasanya mereka selalu mengajak Hermione bermain sesuatu, yah... meskipun seringkali ditolak Hermione karena ia lebih memilih bejalar. Tapi saat ini ia kehilangan. Mereka semua seperti menghindarinya. Ada apa sih? Lalu... kemana para fansnya? Ya ya Hermione bukannya senang setiap kali ia ke sudut kastil pasti ada yang bersiul-siul padanya, atau menyapanya, atau menatapnya dengan pandangan yang... ewwhhh menjijikkan, atau yang bagaimana, tapi, menghilangnya para fansnya ini membuat keanehan tersendiri. Ia juga melihat sekarang Draco tak lagi dibuntuti gadis-gadis centil yang menjijikkan itu, terutama si Astoria. Draco lagi. Ahhhhh Hermione rasanya ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Sore ini, Hermione berniat untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Ya, meskipun ini hari Sabtu. Tak ada salahnya kan terus menggali ilmu selagi kita bisa? Hermione berjalan sendirian dengan tenang dikoridor kastil, sampai ada seseorang yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Haiii Mioneee." Ujar gadis berambut merah dengan ceria sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Hermione tak menggubrisnya dan hanya melangkahkan kaki untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Melihat hal ini, Ginny menjadi bingung dan segera menyusul Hermione.

"Oi Hermione! Kau ini kenapa sih? Sedang patah hati? Galau?" Ginny menepuk pundak Hermione. Hermione diam ditempat, masih membelakangi Ginny, "Hermione, kau kenapa? Kau bisa cerita padaku apa yang kau rasakan, mungkin aku bisa membantu."

"Pergilah, Gin." Ujar Hermione dengan nada dingin dan ketus.

"Eh? Ke –kenapa? A –aku salah apa memangnya?" Ginny khawatir ia telah menyakiti Hermione. "Hermione, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Tolong jelaskan... mungkin aku bisa memperbaikinya."

"Salahmu? Kau bilang apa salahmu? Kau tak menyadarinya?"

Ginny menggeleng dengan wajah polos tak berdosa andalannya.

Hermione mendengus kesal, lalu mendecakkan lidahnya. Hermione membalikkan badannya dan memandang Ginny. "Kemana saja kau dan yang lainnya akhir-akhir ini? Pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja."

"Eh? Ka –kami sedang.." Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di leher Ginny.

"Hai Gin! Hai Mione!" Tiba-tiba Pansy datang.

"Pansy?"

"Hai Mioneee Ginnyyyy kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Sepertinya menarik" Ujar Pansy dengan tersenyum.

"Membicarakan apa alasan kalian berdua dan yang lainnya menghindariku beberapa hari ini" Pandangan Hermione tajam dan ditujukan pada dua sahabatnya itu.

"Oh ituuu kami sedang menyusun rencana untuk permainan –"

"Ya ya Mione permainan menggunakan sapu terbang" Ginny tersenyum dengan paksa sambil dengan diam-diam menyenggol lengan Pansy.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Aku tau pasti kalian sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

"Eh? Se.. sesuatu?" Ginny tergagap. Pansy menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cemas.

"Ya. Kenapa kalian tak mengajakku?"

"Eh? Kau kan tidak suka.. terbang... jadi yaaa kita pikir kau tidak akan suka jika kami... err... yaahhh mengajakmu"

"Apa hanya karena itu kalian menghindariku berhari-hari? Sungguh alasan kalian ini aneh."

"errr... Hei Mione! Kau kan sudah lama tak mampir ke asrama Gryffindor, nah bagaimana kalau nanti malam kau berkunjung? Atau mungkin menginap?" Ginny berusaha sekuat tenaga otaknya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh? Emm baiiiklah mungkin aku akan berkunjung. Kau benar aku sudah lama tak berkunjung." Ujar Hermione sambil menempelkan jemarinya di dagu dengan pandangan ke langit-langit kastil, berusaha untuk mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia mampir ke asrama Gryffindor.

Ginny bernapas lega dengan jawaban Hermione.

"Oke. Aku mau pergi dulu. Daaaahhh Mionee sampai nanti... Pans, kau mau ikut?"

"Y-ya aku... ikut Ginny. Aku tak suka perpustakaan.. hehe"

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya lalu melambai pada keduanya dan melanjutkan berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

Ginny menarik-narik tangan Pansy dengan tidak sabaran menjauh dari koridor kastil tempat tadi mereka bertemu dengan Hermione.

"Pelan-pelan Gin!"

"Maaf Pans. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan, jangan ceroboh! Kau tadi hampir saja membocorkan rahasia kita! Coba kau pikir apa yang terjadi jika rahasianya bocor?"

"Akan... basah!"

"Basah? Memangnya kau pikir ember bocor?"

Pansy tertawa terbahak. "Aku hanya bercanda Gin. Maaf tadi aku lupa.. jangan marah, Nyonya Potter" Goda Pansy yang langsung berlari dikejar Ginny.

('-')/***********************

Draco baru saja pulang dari lapangan Quidditch. Lelah sekali rasanya. Seluruh badannya pegal-pegal. Rambutnya berantakan dan jubahnya kotor berlumur lumpur yang sudah kering. Draco menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa hijau empuk kesayangannya. Sapunya ia letakkan di sofa seberang. Ingin mandi, tapi pintu kamar mandi tertutup dan terdengar gemericik suara air. Hermione pasti sedang mandi. Ingin rasanya membuat segelas coklat panas. Saat Draco sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk membuat coklat panas di Pantry, ada sesuatu yang mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Dimeja, tergeletak buku-buku yang banyak. Ada buku sejarah, buku rune kuno, ramuan, dan lainnya. Well, itu sudah biasa, tapi ada satu yang menarik perhatian Draco. Buku bersampul merah dengan hiasan garis-garis emas di sisi-sisi bukunya. Bukan seperti buku pelajaran. Seperti... Diary?

Dengan segera Draco meraihnya dan memperhatikannya. Dibelakang buku, terdapat tulisan sebuah nama : Hermione Jean Granger. Dengan semangat Draco membuka isinya. Entah apa yang membuatnya sesemangat ini untuk membaca diary Hermione. Bahkan ia sampai mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuat coklat panas.

Draco membuka bagian tengah Diary itu. Karena daritadi lembaran yang dibukanya tak ada sesuatu yang menarik, hingga akhirnya, ia menemukan ada namanya tertera pada salah satu kalimat yang ditulis Hermione.

_Dear Diary_

_Tahukah kau? Hari ini adalah hari terindah dalam hidupku! Aku dinobatkan sebagai Ketua Murid Perempuan di Hogwarts! Betapa bahagianya aku! Aku tak sabar mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Mom dan Dad! Terlebih lagi, yang membuatku paling bahagia hari ini adalah... Draco yang menjadi partnerku!_

'Hah? Benarkah Granger bahagia sekali berpartner denganku? Haha! Sudah kuduga!' Batin Draco menyeringai ke-pedean sekaligus tak percaya. Bukankah Hermione membencinya? Di hari pertamanya ia bertemu dengan Hermione di ruang rekreasi ini pun, sempat terjadi battle. Mungkinkah hanya _modus_ Hermione supaya bisa lebih dekat dengan Draco? Entahlah. Tapi, Draco tak peduli, ia membuka lembaran selanjutnya.

_Dear Diary_

_Hari ini adalah hari pertandingan Quidditch Akbar antara Slytherin vs Gryffindor. Tentu saja aku ingin Gryffindor menang. Tapi sisi lain hatiku yang paling dalam, aku juga ingin Slytherin menang, aku ingin bersorak untuk tim Slytherin, aku ingin melihat wajah Draco yang tersenyum dengan senyumannya menawan itu, aku ingin melihat mata kelabunya berbinar bahagia. Wajah bahagianya bagaikan lentera yang bersinar terang di kegelapan...Oh mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan tentang ini.. Tapi aku memang mengatakan apa adanya._

'Apa? Apa Granger se-tergila-gila itu padaku? Wow.. aku tak menyangka' Mata Draco berbinar. Draco membetulkan posisi duduknya dan membuka lembar selanjutnya.

_Dear Diary_

_Tahukah kau terkadang aku menangis sambil memandangi diriku didepan cermin hampir setiap malam? Karena apa? Karena Draco tentunya. Aku berandai-andai Draco datang padaku memberiku bunga, aku berkhayal Draco memelukku dengan cintanya, Aku ingin dia –menciumku dengan tulus, dengan cinta. Aku berharap Draco menjadi kekasihku kelak. Aku berharap suatu hari nanti aku mengenakan gaun putih cantik, Draco mengucapkan janji sucinya padaku,lalu menyematkan cincin di jariku. Aku berharap, kelak kami memiliki malaikat-malaikat kecil yang lucu. Bahkan aku sudah memikirkan nama malaikatku jika aku benar menikah dengannya. Jika laki-laki, akan kuberi nama... emmm Thomas, dan jika perempuan, akan kuberi nama Emma. Haha aku mungkin sudah gila karena hal itu tak mungkin terjadi... Tapi, setidaknya aku bisa bersamanya saat ini walau dia bukan siapa-siapa dihidupku._

'APA?' batin Draco. Hampir saja ia melemparkan diary Hermione. 'Granger membayangkan semua hal itu? Bahkan ia ingin menikah denganku? Bahkan ia.. ia sudah memikirkan nama anaknya? Apa Granger sinting?' Tapi ada rasa aneh di dadanya, seperti... seperti ada suatu celah kegembiraan didalamnya, bukan kemarahan.. apa artinya ini?

Tiba- tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Draco segera menyembunyikan buku diary Hermione di saku jubahnya. Jantungnya berpacu tak terkontrol. Badannya berkeringat dingin dan lututnya terasa lemas ketika melihat Hermione keluar dari kamar mandi. Draco menatap Hermione dengan senyuman seperti orang sakit perut, begitu terpaksa dan terkesan tidak ikhlas.

'Oh ya ampun kenapa harus ada Malfoy sih?' batin Hermione 'wajahnya kenapa? Tidak biasanya dia seperti itu. Aneh'. Hermione memalingkan wajahnya dan segera keluar dari asrama ketua murid, menuju menara Gryffindor. Sementara Draco masih terheran-heran pada apa yang baru saja diketahuinya.

('-')/***********************

Hermione sedang duduk-duduk di ruang rekresi Gryffindor sambil menyesap teh yang berada di cangkir putih yang dibuatnya sendiri. Ia sedang menunggu ketiga sahabatnya pulang dari entah-latihan-apa yang konon setelah Harry menjadi kapten Quiddich, latihan menjadi lebih berat dan lebih lama dari biasanya.

"Kau tahu? Dia benar-benar keren, tampan, gagah, berwibawa dan... oh entahlah aku kehabisan kata-kata.." kata seorang perempuan yang baru saja menyeruak masuk dari lubang lukisan.

"Benar! Kau tahu? Di lapangan Quidditch Tadi dia melambai ke arahku! Padaku! Oh.. beruntungnya diriku.." Timpal seorang lagi yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Jangan ke-geeran dulu, Parvati! Tadi dia melambai ke arahku! Bukan ke arahmu!"

"Padma, sudah jelas-jelas tadi dia mengatakan 'hei' padaku dan melambaikan tangannya padaku, jadi –"

"Dia itu tadi –"

"Ehm.." Seru Hermione canggung. "Err maaf memotong pembicaraan kalian, tapi.. kalau boleh tau, siapa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Kedua kembaran itu menatap Hermione sejenak dan langsung duduk di samping kanan dan kiri Hermione. Mereka duduk dengan sangat sangat sangat lebaynya hingga teh yang ada di cangkir Hermione hampir tumpah.

"Kau tidak tau, Hermione?" Seru Padma yang duduk di sebelah kanan Hermione. Wajahnya begitu histeris dan menyebalkan.

Hermione hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan mencengkram cangkirnya lebih kuat, siapa tau kali ini tehnya akan benar-benar tumpah.

"ASTAGA! KAU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK TAU YA? YAAMPUN!" Seru keduanya melompat-lompat di sofa membuat teh Hermione sekarang benar-benar tumpah mengenai paha dan karpet dibawahnya. Hermione hanya mendengus diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia sudah sering dibilang _kudet_ oleh teman-temannya. Maklum, Hermione lebih memilih belajar ketimbang bergosip.

"Oke, akan kuberitahu. Kau tahu kan asrama mana yang latihan di lapangan Quidditch sore ini?" Tanya Parvati.

"Emmm Gryffindor? Kudengar mereka sedang latihan."

Padma mendecakkan lidahnya pertanda sebal. " Gryffindor hari ini hanya latihan strategi, asal kau tahu.. yang latihan hari ini adalah asrama Slytherin."

"_so?"_

"_So,_ di tim itulah orang yang tadi kami bicarakan berada. Coba tebak!" Ujar Parvati.

"Errr Blaise Zabini?"

"Bukan."

"Theodore Nott?"

"Bukan. Yeah kuakui dia memang sedikit tampan sih." Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Marcus Flint?"

"Yang benar saja? Dia kan sudah lulus."

"Hehe.. Benarkah? Hanya itu orang yang ku tau masuk tim quidditch Slytherin."

"Kau bohong."

"Tidak! Ayolah kalian beritahu langsung saja padaku siapa orangnya!"

Parvati dan Padma siap berbicara berbarengan, "Dia berambut pirang, bermata kelabu, dan bermarga –"

"Malfoy?!" yeah, Hermione tau kalau Draco itu memang 'tampan' (menururt fansnya, tentu saja), banyak dipuja, tapi.. Hermione tidak menyangka kalau kakak beradik Patil juga tergila-gila dengan Draco.

"Hai Mione, sudah lama?" Tiba-tiba ada Ginny datang menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Kakak beradik Patil beranjak pergi sambil melambaikan tangan pada Ginny dan Hermione.

"Hai Gin, yah, lumayan lama. Kau sudah selesai latihan?" Ginny duduk di sebelah Hermione dengan tenangnya, berbeda jauh dengan si kembar tadi.

"Yah.. aku baru saja selesai latihan. Tapi yang lain masih disana. Karena tadi ada yang mencela Harry saat latihan, maka mereka semua dihukum. Hanya anggota tim perempuan yang dibolehkan kembali ke asrama."

"Oh.. begitu.. padahal aku ingin mengobrol bersama Harry dan Ron." Cahaya mata Hermione meredup. Apa mereka benar-benar latihan, atau hanya mencari cara untuk menghindari Hermione?

"Sudahlah jangan sedih Mione..." Ujar Ginny sambil menepuk bahu Hermione.

Hermione hanya tersenyum sedih. "Oh iya Gin, apa yang akan kau bicarakan padaku?"

"Oh ya! Aku lupa. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan. Jadi begini, tadi itu, tim Slytherin latihan, nah, mereka –"

"Kalau kau hanya ingin membicarakan tentang Malfoy lagi, sebaiknya aku pergi ke asrama dan segera mengerjakan tugasku!" Ujar Hermione, sinis.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku mengajakmu kesini hanya untuk membicarakan Draco? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingat Draco?"

"Eh? Aku... aku hanya.. errr aha! Ingat kalau aku dan Malfoy harus merundingkan perintah McGonagall yang tadi. Emm jadi.. Bye!" Hermione berlari keluar lubang lukisan sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Ginny menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

('-')/***********************

Baik Draco maupun Hermione sangat gembira, tentu saja karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka menjalani detensi dengan professor-hidung-bengkok-wajah-berminyak. Maka dari itu, mereka bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke ruang kelas ramuan malam ini. Tangan Hermione pun sudah sembuh sepenuhnya walau terlihat sedikit bekas luka disitu. Tentu saja tangannya sudah bebas perban. Draco sedang menunggu Hermione bersiap-siap, ia sedang duduk merenung di ruang rekreasi sambil menatap nyala api. Biasanya Hermione yang lebih cepat dari Draco, tapi kali ini Hermione kalah cepat karena tadi Draco yang lebih dulu mandi.

"MALFOY! APA KAU SUDAH SIAAP?" Teriak Hermione di telinga Draco. Tentu saja Draco melonjak kaget.

"BISAKAH KAU TAK USAH BERTERIAK SEPERTI ITU? AKU JUGA PUNYA TELINGA DAN AKU TIDAK TULI!" Balas Draco sambil memegang telinganya yang memerah akibat jeritan 'merdu' Hermione.

"Dasar Ferret bodoh. Apa semua musang bisa sebodoh ini?," Hermione mendengus sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Aku sudah bicara sehalus mungkin padamu, tapi kau malah diam saja, tidak menyahutku! Kukeraskan volume suaraku, kau juga tidak menyahutku, lalu saat aku memanggilmu dengan lantang seperti tadi, kau malah protes! Apa sih maumu?! Kau memang tidak pernah menghargai orang lain. Aku sudah berupaya untuk berbaik-baik padamu, tapi apa? Kau membalasnya dengan hal yang tidak pantas. Coba bayangkan jika hal itu terjadi padamu! Apa yang akan kau perbuat? Meng-crucio orangnya? Sayang sekali kutukan itu ilegal. Padahal aku juga ingin sekali menggunaknnya padamu!"

Wajah Draco pucat. Well, wajahnya memang pucat, tapi kali ini lebih pucat lagi dan ada sedikit rona di pipinya.

"Hei kau pucat, pipimu juga merah. Apa kau sakit? apa.. ada masalah? Kau aneh. Tak biasanya kau hanya diam seperti ini. Kau pasti salah minum obat." Ujar Hermione dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Draco berdiri, membelakangi Hermione untuk menyembunyikan semburat di pipinya.

"Granger, seharusnya kau tidak marah-marah atau mengejekku, kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku!"

"Berterimakasih padamu? Cih. Untuk apa aku berterimakasih padamu?"

Draco berbalik. "Kau harus berterimakasih padaku karena sebentar lagi aku akan –memenuhi keinginanmu, sekaligus mengabulkan permintaan, harapan dan cita-citamu –selama ini."

Hermione rasanya mempunyai firasat buruk tentang hal ini. Hermione mulai merasakan kecanggungan dan detak jantung yang lepas kendali.

"m me –memangnya kau bisa mengabulkan –harapanku?"

"tentu," Draco mendekat. "mengapa tidak?"

Keringat membanjiri tubuh Hermione. Lututnya terasa lemas sekarang. Kebiasaan ini belakangan muncul saat ia berada di dekat Draco. Bahkan Hermione tidak berani menatap mata Draco.

"a –aku masih tak mengerti –apa maksudmu."

"Kau memang benar-benar payah." Ejek Draco.

Lalu Draco mendongak ke atas sambil menggenggam lengan Hermione, membuat Hermione tersentak dengan perlakuan Draco. Ia menatap Draco yang sedang mendongak. Karena Hermione penasaran, maka jadilah Hermione ikut-ikutan mendongak. Ternyata..

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N:** Thanks yang udah bersedia baca dari awal sampai chapter ini.. Review sudah aku balas lewat PM, yang tidak login saya balas disini.

**Hana :** Hehehe trims udah baca..

**DraconisSun :** Sepertinya untuk feeling, Hermione udah merasa ada getaran menggebu didada (?) Untuk jawaban yang para lukisan itu, tinggal ditunggu aja di chapter selanjutnya ^^ trims udah baca..

**Valerinazara** **:** Maaf ya baru di update sekarang.. trims udah setia baca..

**Rezmaverick Pettyfer :** Oke sip akan kubuat ceritanya lebih romantis lagi.. tapi kalo aku bisa.. *plakk trims udah baca

**Maverick Pettyfer** **:** Haha apanya yang lucu? Aku ya? Makaaasiiiihhh *Ditendang trims udah baca

**Rezna Ardhya :** Kenapa ga diterusin? Ya supaya membuat kamu bingung.. kan aku senang membuat orang jadi bingung.. hehe *DilemparKacang trims udah setia baca dari chapter pertama sampai chapter ini ^^

**Love Dramione :** Hehe makasih.. Udah terjawab kan rasa penasarannyaa? Pasti dilanjut kok! Ditunggu yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..

Okehh seperti janjiku aku akan mendongengkan keterlambatan update kali ini. Maafffff bingit! Kenapa aku terlambat? Alasannya adalah.. karena aku tidak punya waktu untuk menulis dan mengupdate fic gaje ini. Kenapaaa? Karena kemaren-kemaren tuh aku MOPDB di SMA... pulangnya sore banget, terus baru juga pulang langsung disuruh latihan. Belum lagi bikin atributnya... Terus baru-baru masuk SMA aku belum bisa menyesuaikan kepulangan sore hari dari sekolah, terus banyak PR juga.. halahhh bingung -_- Jadi... maaf banget ya aku selalu mengecewakan para readers sekalian... Aku terima kalo aku ditimpukin *EhhEnggaDeng tapi aku tidak terima flame ya.. hehe maaf Thanks for all Reviewers and for all readers! *SokInggris

Ingat! Bagiku Review bagai pelita dalam kegelapan.. so.. review ya.. *yangmereviewdisayangTuhan.. amiiin


End file.
